A Spark's Desire
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: I was an artist with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know I was going to die, but when I did...some alien named Primus turned me into some sort of metal alien baby called a sparkling. What the hell was I supposed to do now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers characters.**

**This story is only updated on Fridays. I apologize for any problems regarding that, but what can I do?**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is co-authored by my sister, known as Vash (nickname)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This story is also dedicated to Vash<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Spark's Desire<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>My name is Sidney Poole…or at least, it was. I was an American citizen with waist length black hair, with orange highlights, and you could say that I was pretty average. I wasn't pretty or ugly and the only thing that stood out was my ivy green eyes. My eyes were my favorite features.<p>

I didn't expect to die so suddenly. I mean, I was an artist! What kind of trouble can an artist get into? I went to the NC School of Arts. I painted. I drew. I sketched with charcoal. It's quite possibly the messiest medium anyone can ever use aside from clay, but if we include clay we're straying from the topic of sketching. I even created my own short comic, but then something very weird happened.

It all started when I got this invitation to an art show. Apparently some hot shot saw my art and wanted to showcase it in their gallery somewhere in New York. Since I was a North Carolina girl, and had never been out of the state much in my life, the only major cities I had been to were Wilmington and Raleigh. I was nervous about going to New York.

"You have to go!" my good friend Nichole Pentimone exclaimed as soon as she saw the letter in my hand. She was a short girl, about a head shorter than me, with a wild head of blonde hair and slate grey eyes. She was the extrovert to my introvert. She was the peanut to my butter, but she was the smooth kind. Not the chunky kind. You wouldn't find her getting lodged in any awkward situations.

"Why? I'm perfectly comfortable just sending my paintings." I murmured to her as we sat in my living room. Actually, I lived in a cramped two room apartment…but it was a good enough home for me. Nichole clucked at me and shook her head, obviously disappointed.

"You're going even if I have to pack your bags myself." She said as she got up and ran to my room. I got up, running after her. The last thing I needed was for her to pack all of my 'slutty' clothing which included short shorts, miniskirts, and the like. I preferred long clothing that was relatively modest, but I still kept all the things people bought me. It was rude to throw away gifts, was it not?

I sighed, knowing that Nichole wouldn't take no for an answer, and started to help her pack. The ticket I had received was for a flight the next day and I was getting anxious since I had never flown on a plane before. Perhaps it had to do with my fear of heights, perhaps not. All I knew was that I wanted to get to New York and back as quickly as possible. I didn't know anyone up there and it made me uncomfortable to be in an unfamiliar place by myself.

Apparently, I didn't have any say in the matter. Nichole made me go to sleep at an 'appropriate' time and she even drove me to the airport the next morning. We looked at each other for a moment and for some reason…I felt as if that was the last time I would ever see her.

My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip, but silly Nichole only gave me a weird look. A grin spread across her face and she patted me on the shoulder before gathering me in a hug. I clung to her and buried my face in her shoulder as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Nichole was confused, of course, considering she had no idea of my… obvious premonition a few seconds ago.

"Cheer up, Sunny!" she said, saying my nickname. Mine was Sunny and hers was Moony. Sun and Moon, do you get it? I laughed weakly as we let each other go. I gave my best friend one more smile before I turned and boarded the plane.

But, little did I know…that it really was the last time I would see her.


	2. Welcome to New York

**I present to you chapter one!**

**Thanks to:**

**bee-roxs98 - Don't worry. I'll be sure to update =)**

**BANEHiwatari - Yes, I did! And the Ironhide story is winning the poll so far.**

**MySunnySideLife - lol I don't mind. I'd like to see what you come up with for the other stories.**

**2GrayBoys - thanks for the review! =D**

**Of-Lighg-and-Shadow - Thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - Yeah, updating on fridays is a must because I get out of school earlier on fridays in the fall semister.**

**Vivienne Grainger - thanks for subscribing!**

**Lunar Mist - I know the story you're talking about. I asked if I could use the idea, but I have many twists of my own for this story.**

**Seven - I usually write prologues, but some of them don't turn out as well as I'd hope.**

**kitsune-miko-witch - thanks for the review!**

**Poiseninja - lol thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

><p>I arrived in New York and I felt a sense of loss and longing. I wanted to be back in Raleigh so much, but now that I was here I knew that there was no turning back. The Art Show was tomorrow night and then I had to stay the weekend – the round ticket flight I received wasn't valid for any other flight – so I was literally stuck here in New York.<p>

I got off the plane feeling a little intimidated, and withdrew into myself as I saw a flamboyant man holding a sign with my name on it. He was skinny with a little bit of muscle, but on either side of him were two hulking brutish men. I gulped and steeled my nerves, brushing my hair back as I walked over to them. My bag was on my shoulder and apparently they had already retrieved my luggage. I found it a little weird, but I had never flown before so what did I know aside from it being a gross invasion of privacy?

"Miss Poole, I take it?" the man smoothly said. There was something about him that just radiated _power_. Instead of feeling anxious or anything of the like, the man made me feel almost warm. Kind of like a feeling you would get if you felt protected. He nodded his head as one of the larger men bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah…" I slowly drew out my answer as I tried to decide whether or not it was alright to go with him, "And you are?" the man looked shocked at my answer, but then he just started to chuckle.

"Call me Perry." He said in his warm voice and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. Perry? Really, I would have turned and called a cab right then if he wasn't holding my bags hostage. That reminded me of the little green platypus from that one children-oriented television show. I didn't really know if I could trust him, but what else could I do? Thanks to Nichole – a pang of sadness hit my chest when I thought of her – I was almost literally stranded in New York by myself. I only had the man in front of me to trust and I sighed, taking Perry's outstretched hand.

We walked the relatively short distance to the car we would use for transportation and I had to say it was nice. I didn't exactly know what kind of car it was since I wasn't a car person, but it was nice nonetheless. The inside was roomy and the interior had leather seats. I actually didn't own a car – I liked to ride my bike places – so it was nice to ride in one for a change.

When we got to the hotel, the two burly men – I had yet to learn their names – carried my luggage for me, much to my amusement and disbelief. Nobody had ever done that for me before. I didn't know what I was expecting out of the hotel, really, but it was nice and homey. It was a Hilton and, from past experiences, knew that the Hilton hotels were usually pretty nice. They gave me a suite and there was an easel with paint set up in the corner of the room.

"So, what's the paint for?" I questioned in a shamefully eager tone. I was always excited to be working with new paints. The man named Perry smiled and opened his arms wide.

"It is a gift from Mr. Pri Muss, the owner of the gallery. He has hopes that you would paint him one small piece. Even if it is not ready by tomorrow, Mr. Muss is ready to send the supplies back to your dwelling with you so you can finish the piece." Perry said with a small smile.

I looked to the canvas and the various tubes of unopened paint and I could feel my fingers start to twitch. I wanted to badly to get into the paints. I could feel the grin creep across my face as I nodded my head in consent.

"I'm sure I'll have something for him at least." I assured him and after Perry, along with both of his cronies, left me alone to myself and my fantasies. After I was sure that the door had clicked shut – and the deadbolt was secure – I let out a girly squeal and shuffled past my bags and to the paints and the canvas. I was impressed by the quality of the supplies – they were much better than the ones I was able to afford with my meager earnings. I spent most of my money on tuition, after all.

But, then my face fell. I really didn't have anything to paint. Sure, there was the normal stuff. The fantasy things I enjoyed painting – faeries, unicorns, elves (both the most common woodland elves and those of other cultures), dragons, wizards…but I wanted to paint something different for a change. Was that too much to ask?

I set down the paints and frowned. He did say that I could take it home with me. Maybe if I started tomorrow before the art show, I could take it home and finish it up there. Ah, what difference did it make? All I knew at the moment was that I was bushed!

I showered and did everything I normally did at night, changed into some pajamas, and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I had a strange dream…but I couldn't remember any of it. I wanted to remember it so badly, but what could I do? It's not like I could delve deep within my brain and remember things on command. I don't have one of those photographic memories. And if I can't remember it, I can't keep a dream journal.

I spent most of the day starting the painting. I tried to think of something I had seen recently and decided to recreate something I had dreamed the night before I left. I closed my eyes and lost myself before sketching the outline of the painting. It took a few hours to sketch out exactly what I wanted and, end the end, there was an outline of a large mechanical face.

It was shadowy, but I was sure that when I was finished with the painting it would look better. Perhaps it was supposed to be in shadow? I suppose it would look good either way, some things were meant to be seen in the semi-darkness or darkness in certain situations. I don't know, perhaps I'll find out more as the painting develops. They have lives of their own, after all. I cleaned up my sketching pencils and the paints that I had _just_ started to use, and packed them away into the travelling pack that Perry had put next to the easel. Well, I guessed it was for the paints and such because it was right underneath the easel's legs. I could work more on the painting tomorrow since the flight home was Monday afternoon.

I looked at the clock and sighed, my heart rate suddenly spiking. It was time for the art show. It didn't take me long to get ready. I usually didn't like to dress up that often and I had one dress that I used to go to all the school functions. It was pretty.

I twisted my hair back into a French braid and coated my eyes in smoky colored eye shadow. I put on a light sheen of lip gloss and that was it. No more makeup for me! I don't really like it.

I pulled out my dress from its bag and smiled. I always had a thing for Lolita style dresses. It was a classic style, reaching the ground. The top was a black sweetheart cut with short sleeves. The black material went down to my mid calves and was bunched on the left side so that it showed the material of the many underskirts. The white layered underskirts then extended to the floor. A black bow was on my left shoulder, right above my bust, and I wrapped a white ribbon around the end of my braid. The only thing that was somewhat difficult was the ribbon that tied up the back. Since I didn't have any help, I resorted to pulling the two thick strands until they were tight enough and tying it into a small bow.

Man, I love this dress.

I slid on and zipped up some knee-high heeled boots, grabbed my little white satchel bag with all the "necessities" (as Nichole would say – it comes complete with a taser and can of mace after all… She insisted) and I was ready to go.

I made my way to the elevator, blushing whenever someone gave me a compliment, and made my way to the front door once the elevator arrived in the lobby. Apparently, Perry had already arranged a ride for me and the car was waiting for me in front of the hotel. It was another nice car and the driver even opened the door for me. I gave him an uneasy smile – I wasn't used to all this fancy treatment. It's not like I ever went anywhere back in North Carolina.

As we drove through the city – it was probably going to be a very long drive because of the traffic – I took the time to look at the bright city lights. Sure, Raleigh was a big city, but it was nowhere near as big a city as this. I swear I was smiling in awe the entire way. I was right, the ride took about forty five minutes and by then my stomach was a quivering mess. I stared up at the building, debating about getting out, but then I had no choice when the driver got out, opening the door for me.

"We're here, Miss Poole." He said as if I were some sort of airheaded person. No, really? I see the building, dude. I sighed and gathered my inner strength – while gathering the many skirts of the dress as well – and slowly slid from the back of the fancy car. My boots made clunking noises as I made my way down the sidewalk and up the stairs. Two men opened the double doors and checked my ticket and, inside the building, I met Perry once again.

"Good evening, Miss Poole. I'm happy you were able to make it."


	3. The Art Show

**Here is chapter two! You get to meet Mr. Pri Muss and see the painting she had sent to the show. I have braved the storm going on outside to post this for you guys!**

**Thanks to:**

**bee-roxs98 - The dream isn't all that important, mainly a hint at what is going to happen. The next two chapters are the last of her time in her world...then her life is changed forever.**

**Lunar Mist - Haha yes. Pri Muss is Primus...I wanted to make that a little obvious. Oh! And Perry is not a normal person. You'll find out a little later. =)**

**Veronique Roux - Aww, thank you for the review.**

**MySunnySideLife - lol Well I've got plenty of stories coming up if you want to use them. I'm only going to work on one at a time because of all of the other stories in the other categories, too (which I've been neglecting to do the Bee/OC story.)**

**warriorkat21 - oh, Congrats about graduating! I got two more years to go unless I decide to become a 5th year senior. =D**

**Zayren Heart - I know right! I always told myself that if I became a successful author, at least half of my clothes would be Lolita. lol ^_^**

**seven - Yup, He's Primus alright. Or a physical human manifestation of his energy. Perry was in the car with her, but she was kinda ignoring him due to being in a new city. lol Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review.**

**X Kate Salvatore-Hale x - I'm glad you think the story is amazing. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Art Show**

* * *

><p>I sucked in a deep breath as I looked around, silently observing the other people there. I didn't know who any of the other people were. Some of them could be painters or sculptors – other artists – but I lived a really sheltered life…so what did I know?<p>

Perry offered his arm to me and I had no choice but to accept. I wrapped my arm around his and he led me around the room, introducing me to people. I swear my face was flushed the entire time and my answers were repetitive, how embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Sir."

"I love your dress as well, Ma'am."

Some of the people looked like they couldn't dress at all. It was like they had dressed in the dark, walked through a giant washing machine, and then liberally doused their hair in car wax. For someone who liked the simple things in life, I felt really awkward at this place.

A lot of people were nice, though. Perry stayed by me the entire time. He actually glared at some of the women who had been looking down at me. When one woman commented on my lack of hair style, Perry rebutted with "It takes a person with true inner beauty to be fully comfortable with the way they look." I mean, I knew I wasn't a pretty person, but why try to be someone I wasn't?

We made the rounds and the two of us stopped to look at all of the paintings, sculptures, and other various forms of art. I couldn't help but notice that most of the people were gathered around one single painting. It looked familiar, but from this distance I couldn't be sure.

"Do you want to go see it?" Perry questioned me. I smiled and nodded my head. I suppose I would brave the crowd to see the painting. Art was my passion, after all. He smiled down at me and we made our way over to the painting.

"When am I going to meet your boss?" I questioned as he slowly pushed our way through the crowd.

"Mr. Miss is going to make an appearance later tonight." He said, "How is your painting coming along?"

"It's coming." I giggled, "Right now it's a bit shadowy and I'm not sure how it's going to pan out exactly, but it's coming along."

"I'm sure it's going to be as beautiful as the one I see before me." He said. This confused me a lot. He motioned with his hand and I turned, gasping as I saw the painting that everyone had been looking at was the painting I had spent long hours on – the one that had caught Mr. Muss' eye.

The painting was fairly large – about twenty four inches on each side – and the background was painted a dark grayish black color. There were several swirling balls of whitish blue energy and in the center was a greenish cube with these odd symbols on them. I had seen the images in a dream, but I didn't understand what the images meant at that moment. I had added something when I was painting. At first it had seemed alright, but when I was painting the cube I felt like something was missing.

It was a last minute detail, but right when I was in my happy place, my place of Zen and peace while I was painting, I imagined a face. It just felt so right to put it in the middle of the cube. It was a medium sized, red mechanical face. The face was roundish and warm looking in the sea of greenish paint.

"It is an interesting piece." One woman said from my right.

"I'd like to buy it." Another man said from my left. And soon, everyone was arguing about buying the painting. It was escalading at a frightening pace and, soon enough, Perry had to drag me away from the arguing.

Then, a pounding on some sort of podium sounded. I whirled around and almost tripped, but Perry's hand on my elbow kept me from making a fool out of myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Pri Muss, would like to announce that all profits made from the show today will be donated to charity! We will be holding a silent auction in the next room so, if you will, please follow my assistant – Perry." The man beside me sent me a sheepish look as Mr. Muss nodded to the door.

Soon enough, everyone quieted down and followed Perry into the next room. I was about to follow them when a gentle and fatherly voice caused me to freeze. Curse my skittishness!

"Miss Poole. I am pleased you could make it." I whirled around once again, clutching my hand to my chest.

"Oh, Mr. Muss! You scared me…" I trailed off as I looked him over. He really wasn't what I was expecting. He was tall – about four inches taller than me – with shaggy brunette hair and these bright blue eyes. They were like abnormally bright. Not just bright blue, but like glow-in-the-dark blue. It made my breath hitch in my throat. They were actually kind of pretty.

"My apologies, I wanted to ask you about this painting of yours." He said and I broke out into a sweat. The owner of the gallery wanted to talk to me about my favorite painting? It was definitely one of my all time favorites and _the_ favorite painting I had sent to the gallery.

"Don't be nervous." He chuckled, brushing imaginary dust from his suit. He adjusted his bowtie and offered me his arm. "I just wanted to ask a couple of questions."

It was like all the air had escaped from my body.

"O-of course! Sure, ask away." I stuttered a little bit as I started to speak and I mentally cursed myself. How stupid could I act? Stammering in front of an important person…yeah, well, maybe it wasn't so stupid…but I was a shy person! Answering questions for an important person like him was comparable to torture with how nervous I get.

"This painting…where did you get the inspiration for it?" he questioned as we came to stand in front of the painting. I smiled and stroked the familiar painting.

"I got the inspiration from a dream. I can't really remember all of it, but there were flashes of these orbs. It was a dark place, lit only by the cube…and there were shadowy figures." I sighed. For the life of me I couldn't remember everything in the dream. Like I said, most of it was flashes and very short pieces. I painted this piece in hopes that it would trigger the full dream.

"Really?" he said, stroking his chin with his other hand. He seemed like he was deep in thought. "What about the symbol in the middle of the cube?"

"That…is a little harder to explain. It just…came to me when I was putting the finishing touches on the piece." I tried to explain it to him, but I was afraid he wouldn't understand. He nodded to himself and withdrew a piece of paper from inside his jacket.

"I see." He said before unfolding his jacket. "Which do you think looks better? The red face or this purple one?" he questioned, showing me a picture of a crudely drawn purple face. It, too, was mechanical, but for some reason I felt a chill run down my spine when I looked at it. It didn't feel as…warm…as the other face. I felt as if it were the symbol of something horrible.

"I…don't really like this one." I said to him. He blinked in surprise before mumbling something to himself.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. Was he talking about me or something?

"Oh, nothing of importance, my dear… I was just wondering why you didn't like it." His questioned shocked me. Why would he want to know?

"Well…it gives me a bad feeling. It makes me feel oppressed – like I'm a slave or something. It makes me fear for my life." I tried to explain. "The red one makes me feel safe. Like I'm being protected by someone great…and that I'm allowed to be free."

I didn't know if my explanation made sense, but a small smile appeared on his lips. He turned to me and brought my hand up to his lips. He gently kissed the back of my hand and a dark blush heated up across my face. I had never been treated like this before. Needless to say, I was rather perplexed by his actions.

"Then all is as it should be." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I kept smiling. "I am interested in purchasing this piece for my private gallery. The gallery located in my home." He continued, signaling several men to take it down from the wall. He had it wrapped and handed me a check.

"If this is alright with you?" he gave me a questioning look. He had my hand enclosed in his and the only thing I could do was nod with a shocked expression.

"Y-yes, of course it's alright." I was shocked with the amount he gave me. I was sure that he was giving me more than what the painting was worth. Much, much more than the painting was worth. I would have priced it at a hundred dollars – I usually sell my stuff for what I think they're worth – but he gave me five hundred dollars for it. I mean, it was a painting of some floating orbs, a cube, and a red mechanical face.

Oh well, to each their own, I suppose.

He led me into the next room and left me sitting next to an obnoxious couple as he went to start the silent auction. For the rest of the night I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling I was getting. It was like something was going to happen tomorrow.

But that was just me…right? Nothing was going to happen tomorrow. I kept telling this to myself, but for some reason I just wasn't buying it.

I could only see what tomorrow brought for me.


	4. The Crash

**Here is chapter three!**

**Thanks to:**

**Anonymous person - lol wow. You're completly right. =) Nice guess.**

**warriorkat21 - And here is chapter 3 for you. I actually have like a list of chapter titles to spurr me to write a lot of fluff for this story, but it also has a fair share of nonfluff.**

**Wicken25 - Her death, of course. **

**MySunnySideLife - You shall see who he really is in the next chapter, actually. =)**

**Seven - The two faces were actually the Autobot insignia and the Decepticon insignia. Kind of like which side she would choose and Primus was happy that she chose the Autobots.**

**freeprincess - Mr. Muss is Primus. lol**

**Lunar Mist - Well, I aim to please =) I'm glad you're liking the story.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - I'm only updating on fridays until I finish the Bee/Oc story. Then I'll update this one a bit more often because I'll also be trying to finish up some of the other stories I have that are closed to being finished.**

**AMETHST PRIME - lol! Well, yeah, that would be a good choice in actors for Primus. The man can play anything he wants...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Crash**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the next day never came for me. I had been sitting in the silent auction for the longest time and decided that I wanted to go home. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone – especially Perry or Mr. Muss – so I decided to take a cab back to the hotel. I could write a letter of apology later for skipping out on both of them. Perhaps one of the cabs would think I was a rich woman with the Lolita style dress I had on. That would be both embarrassing and flattering at the same time.<p>

I excused myself, stating to the other ladies that I had to visit the restroom, and I swiftly exited the auction. With one glance behind me, I somehow managed to catch both Perry and Mr. Muss' eyes. They looked at me like they knew what was going on, what I was doing, and where I was going. Was that possible?

Maybe they just knew that I was uncomfortable in gatherings like this. I exited the grand double doors and passed by my painting. It really was my pride and joy and it brought me great pleasure knowing that this painting entertained someone else so much that he bought it for his private gallery. I could feel a smile stretch across my face as my boots clicked on the floor. The man at the front door gave me an odd look, but he offered to grab a cab for me. I declined, not wanting to draw attention to myself by asking someone to do my task for me, and carefully swept my skirt up as I made my way down the stairs. I sighed, glancing over my shoulder one more time at the gallery that changed my life, and felt the smile on my face widen. The painting at the hotel was waiting for me.

I walked down the sidewalk and pulled out my phone out of the small clutch I had brought with me. The time really wasn't that late – maybe around ten at night – but I felt that foreboding feeling once again. This time it started to coil in my stomach and it was so powerful that I had to stop. I leaned forward, wondering if I was just hungry or something. I hadn't eaten dinner tonight, after all.

I leaned against the wall of a building, watching the traffic pass by and it was then I decided that I wanted to return to the hotel and work on the painting. The purple face Mr. Muss had shown me had spurred some sort of feeling. I wanted to finish the shadowy face – I could see it clearly in my mind's eye. Actually, there were two faces I could see. Two identical yet completely separate beings that I could see. One was surrounded by yellows and the other was surrounded by reds. I didn't know what or who they were…Just that they existed. They were there.

I sighed and pushed myself off the wall and to the curb of the street. I could see the lights of the various vehicles braving the streets of New York at night and some of them were so bright that I had to squint. I raised my arm and blushed when three taxis stopped in front of me – it was weird because I didn't think a lot of taxies would be out right about now. The cabs reminded me of sharks coming in for a feeding frenzy.

I chose the one in the middle – it was the normal yellow color – and vaguely wondered if it would have been the Cash Cab if it were a van. Unfortunately, it was not a van and, I was instead forced to listen to a random guy who was driving way too fast. It kind of scared me. I was sitting in the backseat of a cab that took off before I could attempt to secure the seatbelt, only to find that the seatbelt didn't work and the cabbie wouldn't stop talking long enough to listen to me.

"Would you slow down?" I questioned. The cabbie only shook his head and continued to jabber to his heart's content. He wasn't listening to my pleas of slowing down. He just hummed over me or talked even louder. Half the time I couldn't even understand him! My heart was pounding in my chest and the bad feeling I was experiencing was reaching a a crescendo. It scared me so bad that I started to huddle in the corner of the cab. The light ahead of us turned yellow and the cabbie was too far back. I had a feeling that he was going to try to run the red light…and he did. It was a bad idea because the next thing I knew, a car heading in the other lane T-boned us. On my side, too!

The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass filled my senses as pain overrode everything. My head cracked on the window and I let out a surprised scream as the car spun in several circles. My right leg was pinned down by the now distorted metal and my right wrist was bent in an odd angle. I had been jolted around roughly since I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, but that wasn't my fault, now was it?

Man, everything hurt! When the car eventually slowed to a stop, another car plowed into the other side thankfully jarring my pinned leg loose. Apparently, the taxi's lights had died and the other car didn't know we were still in the intersection. The taxi spun again as a third car hit us, but this time it was from the direction we had come. The impact caused us to flip, rolling a couple of times before we ran into a sturdy light post. The taxi skidded to a stop on the roof and by then I was feeling lethargic and numb – like I was watching everything from a distance.

Something warm and sticky was dripping down my head and breathing was more difficult than I remembered. My side felt caved in, my arm felt snapped in half, and my leg felt like something yanked it out of my hip. I couldn't look down so it very well could have happened. I began to panic, not wanting to stay in this little cramped taxi and bleed to death. I couldn't even see if the cabbie was breathing or not. I mean, it was dark outside! I couldn't _see_ a blasted thing. I couldn't even move my neck!

But I could feel. I could feel residual pain as it coursed its way through my body in waves. I think I wanted nothing more than to die right then. I would give anything for this pain to go away. I felt like I was fading very slowly in and out of blissful numbness – I think this is what people mean when they're going into shock. I was fading with my neck and body scrunched in with the seat as my head was pressed against the roof of the car. My hair was becoming soaked with the blood from my head wound and it wasn't until I tried to move my neck that I saw that it was cut as well.

Then, by some random turn of events, someone's arm came in through the broken window.

"Miss Poole!" I knew the voice. I had no idea how he was there or why he was there…but somehow Perry had gotten to the crash site. I bit back a small yelp as he gently grasped my obviously broken wrist. Then again, what wasn't broken on me?

"Ouch…" I pitifully whimpered, more out of reflex than anything.

"Dear Primus…" he whispered as he peered through the window with a flashlight. I barely turned my head to him and it was then that my disbelief of the whole situation wore off. Tears gathered in my eyes and the reality of the situation started to sink in. It scared me. I was most likely going to die with the amount of pain I was still feeling. Full shock couldn't settle in fast enough. I can't believe I'm thinking this way, but there you have it.

"What is Primus? What does Mr. Pri Muss have to do with this?" I choked out, feeling a coppery tinge to my spit. Great, now I was choking on my blood. I had never been the one to like the taste of blood, but I always stuck my finger in mouth if I cut it. The coppery taste was unappealing to me.

"No. My dear girl, not Mr. Pri Muss… Primus is one word." He explained and I sort of caught on. But, what did the name 'Primus' have to do with a car crash? I sighed and relaxed against the upside down seat. I heard him whispering to himself. "I just…wished this had happened a different way." He sighed softly to himself.

It was then that I thought of Nichole. What was I going to do about Nichole? What was she going to do if I died? I couldn't just leave her here. I started to move despite my shattered body. The pain was nearly gone now, at least – even if that isn't a good sign. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to do it upside down in the back of a taxi. It took most of my strength, but Perry helped me move from the awkward position. He then grabbed me underneath the shoulders and dragged me from the twisted metal.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned as he picked me up bridal style. I softly nodded my head and he began to walk down the street. There was nobody out and I thought it was strange for New York. Maybe Perry was just magical? I chuckled to myself, wondering if Perry was some sort of American wizard. I mean, in Harry Potter they had different Ministries of Magic, didn't they?

"Where are we going?" I slurred out, vision blurring. I wanted to sleep, but I had always thought that sleeping when I most likely had a harsh concussion was a bad idea. There was the high chance that I would fall into a coma and never wake up from it. Brain swelling and everything that comes with it isn't fun y'know? Yeah, right. A concussion was the least of my worries, I bet.

We turned into some sort of alley way and he sat down, cradling me in to his chest. I felt safe and warm. The safest I had felt in a long, long time.

"You have a decision to make, Sidney." He said, using my first name for the first time. I used the last of my strength to look up at him.

"What kinda decision?" I slurred, vision becoming even worse than before.

"What if I told you humans were not the only sentient organisms in the universe and that you had a chance to help end a civil war?" he questioned and I knew my time was growing short. He was being very vague, but I suppose it _was_ because of the fact that my time was short.

"I'd believe you." I honestly said. "I have no reason not to, anyway." I murmured, laying my head against his chest.

"If you choose yes, then you will die. You will be reborn as one of them, but you will be great. You will help end a millennia long war and help battle hardened men regain their gentler nature." He said and I smiled. I didn't like the sound of war, but it had always been in my nature to help people. I liked to do that – I volunteered in the hospital when I wasn't painting or being artsy.

"But if you say no, I will return you to the taxi and the rescue team will take you to the hospital." He said, voice serious, "But that also means your dreams of the other world, your paintings of the mechanical faces and the orbs will be erased from your memories." He said.

I thought long and hard about this, but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

My eyes grew heavier and I let out a soft, "Yes," before I closed my eyes, drifting into the warm darkness. I didn't want to forget.

I could only hope that Nichole forgave me.


	5. The Afterlife

**Thanks to:**

**BornWithTheSupercell - Thanks for the review! Actually, she'll only forget the Cybertronians if she chose to remain on Earth. You'll find out in the chapter that the same does not apply in this instance.**

**MySunnySideLife - You get to see Perry and Primus in their real forms in this chapter!**

**warriorkat21 - Yup. Perry's magical XD I'm sorry for being a day late!**

**Anonymous person - lol to the name again. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much. ^_^**

**seven - I was thinking about that, but then I put the transformer face in the painting she had at the hotel. You'll find out who Perry is in this chapter. **

**Lunar Mist - I has updated! I hope it is up to you expectations.**

**Ninja Star Light - lol I'm glad you like it so much. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Afterlife**

* * *

><p>I don't really know what I was expecting. I mean, considering the conversation that I shared with Perry before I succumbed to the darkness, I was sort of expecting some dank place that would be lit with torches or something. Maybe a place run by machines and gears since my dreams had been about mechanical people.<p>

But that was not what I got.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that registered was the fact my face was buried in a mound of reddish sand. Then, the pain kicked in. My brain registered the pain for a split second before it receded into a dull throb. The throbbing itself was bearable.

I managed to finally move my limbs, but they were shaky and felt like mush. It was kind of like when you exercised for a long time and then your limbs felt weak afterwards. I struggled to lift myself into a sitting position but it was hard. The sand stuck to the nearly dried blood on my body and it got into my mouth, nose, and eyes. Man, I had never hated sand more than I hated it then.

Then, someone wrapped his arms around mine and helped me up. My legs were shaking, but I was doing a pretty good job of standing by myself. When I looked up to thank whoever was in the afterlife with me, my mouth dropped open.

"Perry!" I exclaimed. I could feel my eyes widening, and I blushed. I was sure that I was not a pretty sight.

"Welcome to Limbo, Sidney." He said, forgoing the use of my last name. It was weird. I had gotten so used to him using my last name, but, then again, I've only known him for two days? You kind of lose track of time when you're dead.

"Perry…" he held up a hand, interrupting me. I don't like to be interrupted, but this time I would make an exception.

"I have not been completely honest with you, my dear." He said in a sheepish tone while scratching the back of his neck. "My true name is 'Prima.'"

"Prima," I said doubtfully. "Your name is Prima?" I also had a habit of questioning everything I heard.

"Yes." He nodded, "My name is Prima, first Prime and the Warrior of Light." He introduced himself. "There is much I need to explain to you before you meet _him_." He sighed.

"Well, then, explain away." I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I couldn't help but be impatient. I had a feeling that I was nothing but a pawn in this plan and boy did it torque me off. He did give me a choice when I was dying, but could I really be held accountable for what I said when I was nearly incoherent with pain?

"Alright," He nodded, "We better get comfortable." He said, leading me over to a pile of rocks that gave us a bit of shade. We settled down and it was then that I noticed the subtle differences that surrounded Perry… Or Prima, I should say. He gave off this weird energy, and he was stronger than any person I had met before. He barely had any muscles so this strength increase was extremely high on the weirdness factor.

"You are not alone in the universe." Perry, I mean, Prima explained. I was shocked, but I had always been open to new things. It was a topic that had been argued over for centuries on Earth, so it wasn't anything I hadn't heard about before.

"Ok…is that it?" I questioned, a bit unsurely. He chuckled and shook his head. I had a feeling that I was in for a long story.

"You have been having dreams of mechanical beings, am I correct?" he asked and when I nodded my head he smiled, "These beings are real. They hail from a planet named Cybertron, millions of light years away from Earth." He began his story and by the way he was speaking my interest was immediately piqued.

"Go on." I said, leaning over so that my head rested on my fist.

"These Cybertronians have been split into three factions. The Autobots fight for justice and freedom, the Decepticons fight for domination and power, and the Neutrals want nothing to do with the war ravaging the planet. This war is still in its early stages, but Primus – our god – foresees the destruction of the planet Cybertron." Prima said with a sad voice.

My heart swelled for these guys and, perhaps, girls. How was I supposed to know if they had a gender?

"What does this have to do with me?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Your painting bore the Autobot insignia. You were not meant to be born human, Sidney. Your true place is on Cybertron." He stated. Prima then stood, placing his hands behind his back.

I was feeling helplessly confused. If what he said was correct then what about my life? Was I not meant to be an artist? If I was not meant to be born a human, then why was I on Earth in the first place?

"Then… What happens to me now?" I managed to squeak out. I had a feeling that my life was going to change forever.

"First I will show you what our kind really looks like." Prima said in a kind voice, "Please do not be alarmed, young one." He said. He backed away and relaxed. I watched with an intense gaze as his skin suddenly broke apart into little pieces. As this happened, he grew to an enormous size. I looked up at him, pressing my still wounded back into the rock formation that was behind me. I was awed. He looked almost exactly like how the figures in my dream looked except that he was bigger.

He was regal looking and his bright blue…I suppose they would be called optics…were staring down at me with a kind expression. His body was unique. I wanted to run my hands over it to feel the texture of his armor. His body was thin and frail looking, but I knew he was not. The wiring and cables that were visible under the pale grey armor like skin were a testament to that. Then, there was the armor he used for protection. I suppose he wore it because of those… What did he call them? Decepticons?

Or was he dead like me? We were in Limbo, after all.

Anyway, his armor encased his shins, forearms, and chest area. It was a beautiful royal blue color that I swear I would not have been able to recreate on Earth. He stepped forward a little and, when I didn't bat an eye, he kneeled down and offered me a hand. I stared at it feeling a little apprehensive, but I shrugged. He wouldn't hurt me, would he? I suppose it really didn't matter. I mean, I was dead. I couldn't die again, could I?

"If you think I am impressive, wait until you meet Primus in his true form." The large… Mech, I think? Yeah I think the term is 'mech.' Anyway, he travelled a short distance through the swirling sand dunes. On the other side of a ravine there was a very tall, skinny, and radiant Cybertronian.

"Is that Primus?" I whispered to him and he chuckled, nodding his large head. It was a wonder he could actually hear what I had whispered to him.

"Yes, young one." He murmured in his kind voice, "That is the god of Cybertronians." I gasped and felt my heart speed up. I was going to meet a god and I looked like utter shit. This was just perfect. We made our way down the side of the ravine and Prima easily climbed up the other side with me clinging to him like a monkey. When we made it to Primus' feet, I peeked through my fingers that had been covering my face.

Primus was enormous. He was easily two times as tall as Prima and he, unlike the bot holding me gently in his hands, did not wear any protective armor. His body was smooth and sleek and his silvery armor shimmered in the light. The wiring that showed between his protective panelings was huge and there were some spikes shifting on the top of his shoulder paneling. His face was kind and his bright blue optics twinkled as he looked down at me.

"Wow… You look totally different than your human form." It just slipped out of my mouth before I could control it. Curse you, word vomit!

But, apparently, it didn't bother him in the slightest. He let out a gentle laugh and held out his hand for me to climb on.

"I will take it from here, Prima." His voice was gentle, too.

"Yes, Sir… Com if you need anything." Prima said as I gently scooted over to the larger hand. It was like a freaking airship carrier's main deck. I sat cross-legged in the palm of his hand and waved to Prima as we walked over to some sort of oasis in the middle of the desert area. There were large metal palm trees of all sizes and the pool was filled with some sort of liquid metal. It was almost like liquid mercury, but I was fairly confident that it wasn't poisonous. It wouldn't have mattered anyway considering my current state of being.

"You made a choice, young one, to start life anew." He rumbled in a soft voice. I nodded, remembering the choice I made right when I was about to die. It still felt weird saying that I was dead, but I could tell that I was no longer a member of the living. My heart had stopped beating and my skin was extremely pale for example. Well, paler than normal. It was almost a paper white color.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" I questioned softly, thinking of Nicole. It still pained me to think about what she would go through once she realized I was dead. The last time we saw each other was when she forced me to go to New York. I shuddered, knowing that Nichole – my smooth peanut butter sister – was going to blame herself for my death.

"You worry about the fate of young Nicole Pentimone, do you not?" Primus questioned as Nichole's face appeared in the small pool – well, it was small compared to Primus – of liquid metal.

"I do. She's going to blame herself for my death." I sighed.

"She will not." The large behemoth of a mech said. I looked up at him, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"You will be reborn as a Cybertronian, young one. It will be as if you had never existed as a human. It will be as if you had never existed on Earth. She will not remember you." Primus explained. My eyes widened. I didn't want to forget either! Did this mean I would forget her since I chose this path? My face must have showed my fear because the behemoth cycled air through his vents. One of the small vents on his hand blew air in my face and it felt good. It was cold.

"You will remember certain things, but you will not speak of them to anyone. It will cause confusion and make your life much, much more difficult. Over time you may forget, but the ones you hold dear will always be in your spark." He said. I tilted my head. What was a spark? He gave me no time to ask other questions because he suddenly began to tilt his hand over the liquid metal pool.

"Now, it is time to accept your destiny, Sidney. Become the beautiful femme I know you are inside and help those you will come to care for." He boomed. He tilted his hand the rest of the way before I could grab hold of any metal. I screamed, not liking the freefalling sensation, but all too soon I had landed in the mass of swirling liquid. It burned my cuts and my chest felt like it was on fire, but shortly after I felt drowsy. It was like curling up in a blanket of warmth.

"Accept your new life, young one. You will be happy." Primus' voice grew faint and I curled into a ball, accepting sleep.

"I have foreseen it."

And I knew no more.


	6. A New Life

**Oh geeze...the Hurricane's gonna get here earlier than expected...wish me luck! (It's my first hurricane since moving here.)**

**Thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - lol! I'd either be scared shitless or yell at him. =D**

**Noella50881 - Why thank you ^_^ I'm glad that you like the story so far. I update every friday until I'm finished with 'A Gift From the Stars' and then I'll update more often.**

**Lunar mist - lol I aim to please. Cliffies draw in more interest lol.**

**Btch - okay, a little weirded on the name. Thanks for the review!**

**StingraysandLambos - Yup, she's going to be totally reborn. =) She also meets a certain someone in this chapter, but it's not the interest someones.**

**Ninja Star Light - Yup, she's going to be a femme. Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous person - lol I'm glad you like the idea. Thanks for the review!**

**you CAN see me - um your name is a little unnerving, but thanks for the review. Lol I hated the fact that he killed Ironhide, too.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I didn't notice that...but thanks for the add. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BornWithTheSupercell - Thank you for the compliments!**

**kellyviolinthebest - lol I'm definately going to continue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**A New Life**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was in the darkness, but when I woke I knew something was different about me. I couldn't move for one thing. No matter how hard I tried to move, I just couldn't. Since I couldn't move, I decided to try to open my eyes. Yeah, yeah, I know. Who would try to move before they tried opening their eyes? I'm a weird person.<p>

Right… So I tried to open my eyes and, to my surprise, I could open them. But, it was different. I could see, but there were things in my vision that weren't there before. I could zoom in on things and bring things in and out of focus. It was startling to say the least. I looked around, noticing for the first time that everything was made out of metal. The buildings and even the plant life looked like it was made out of metal. Sure, the plants swayed in the breeze, but they looked like finely made bits of metal.

Then the pain came again. It wasn't anything like when I was in the car accident, but this time it was a dull aching pain. It originated in my chest and back, spreading across my shoulders and lower body. I tried to look back, but I realized I was pinned underneath a slab of metal. I was surprised that it hadn't crushed me yet.

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but the only things that came out were clicks and whirrs. A small sparking at my throat caught my attention and I looked down, surprised to see something was actually _sparking_ at my throat. I couldn't see my reflection anywhere so I didn't know what I looked like. Was I ugly? Was I pretty? I didn't know.

Since I couldn't move, I decided that the only thing I could do was to lie down and accept my fate. Someone would come for me. At least I hoped someone would come for me. I was a little apprehensive to meet anyone of this species just yet. My stomach – or whatever is a replacement for a stomach – rumbled and a message flashed across the left side of my vision.

It said my tanks were low. I sighed, surprised again when the sigh came out as air passing through multiple parts of my body. Did I not need air anymore? Well, I supposed I didn't. I mean I'm on some sort of alien planet. Did they even have oxygen here? I placed my head down. All I could really do was wait to be found.

I waited for the longest time. I waited until my tanks felt like they were going to implode on themselves. I looked up, finally able to move my head just the slightest bit. I saw something out of the corner of my optics. Said thing was moving at a slow speed, but the shadows didn't help at all. I guessed that it was night time or something here. The thing was bending down and checking things, standing up again, and shaking its head. When it finally got to my area, it checked the collapsed building across from me first.

I stared at it hard, finally able to see its bright blue optics and a little red symbol on its silvery armor. A rush filled my head and I remembered the symbol. It was a symbol for the good – one that represented justice and freedom. I _wanted_ him to find me.

I tried wiggling, but the only thing that wiggling served to do was make the metal slab slide and crush my left hand. It hurt, oh did it hurt. I cried out. It was a weak whimper, but it was enough to cause the figure to turn around, arm somehow transforming into a thin sword. It was now that I realized that it was kind of short – definitely shorter than Prima. I didn't even know if it was male or female.

It looked around and it took all of my energy to finally stretch my other arm out. It just barely poked out of the metal. The being's optics widened and I flexed my hand… Only I didn't remember it being quite so small… Or being silvery …Or having claws. My tank rumbled again and this time the little message said that it was at a critically low stage. If I didn't get any sort of fuel soon, I would go into what the screen called as an 'emergency stasis.'

The being retracted the sword thing and started jogging towards me as I let out another little whine, looking at him pitifully... At least the being looked male to me, so until further notice this being is male.

"Hey there," He said in a very deep voice. Well, it was more like a series of warbles, clicks, and whirrs, but I could understand him fluently. It was too bad that it seemed like I couldn't talk yet. He was very gentle as he spoke – yes, by the voice I supposed that he _was_ a male – and he gently reached down with one claw to run it over the back of my hand. He was enormous compared to me!

It was then that I remembered what Primus said to me. He said that I would be starting life anew. Did that mean I had turned into a freaking baby? I turned into a metallic alien robotic baby? Shit, I don't want to go through puberty again!

He must have interpreted my panic as… Well, it was kind of still panic. He retracted his clawed finger and concentrated on scanning the metal wall that kept me pinned to the ground.

"I'm gonna get you out, little guy. Jus' don't worry." He said. Oh, great. He thought I was a boy…mech…thing. How was I going to tell him that I was a girl? What was the term for a female one of them, anyway? He hooked his claws underneath the metal and gave out a small grunt as he pulled the sheet of metal off of my small body. It felt amazing when the metal gave away. He propped it up with one arm and ever so gently picked me up.

The weirdest thing was the fact that I was small enough to be cradled comfortably in one of his hands. From my estimations he was about fifteen feet tall so I was about maybe three or four feet. Man, I was half of my human size! He slowly set the large sheet of metal down as if he didn't want to scare me. I'll tell you right now, I was scared shitless…but I was too dazed to really care about anything at the moment.

When he had set the metal down, he carefully looked at me. It was then that I was able to get a good look at him. Like I said before, he was about fifteen feet tall and he, like Prima, was wearing armor over his metallic skin. It was a smooth and sharp silvery color. It was pretty. Instead of being able to see his optics, however, he wore some sort of visor over them. I had thought that I was seeing his optics before, but it was his visor that I saw. I briefly wondered if the robotic people could have problems with their optics. I mean, why would he need something to help his vision?

I stared up at him, curious. I wondered what his name was. Was it completely off the wall like 'Primus' or 'Prima'? I was curious.

"M' designation's Jazz. It's okay, little guy. I'm gonna get you somewhere safe." He paused, visor darkening. I had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he was thinking or something.

"It's gonna be okay." He cooed down to me. I could feel myself calming down – it was something that his voice did. It was deep and soothing. My tanks rumbled again and this time it kind of actually hurt. I was hungry. If I could cry I would be doing it now. He had started walking a little bit ago, but he paused when he heard my whimpering. Although his steps were fluid and careful, he was jostling my injured arm – the one that had been pinned underneath the metal slab.

He looked down at me and it was then that both he and I noticed that my arm was leaking two different kinds of fluids. One was a type of bright blue color and the other was a bright pinkish color. Wow, and here I thought we would only have one kind of fluid…kind of like blood. These beings – I supposed I should start referring to myself as one of them now – were very complex.

"Yer injured." He stated with a frown. I looked up at him with wide optics and opened my mouth, but the only thing that happened was that my throat sparked again, which wasn't pleasant, and a little warble escaped from me. I winced at the spark and he growled. He literally _growled_. I flinched, not liking the noise, and he calmed himself down.

"Sorry, little guy." He did some sort of thing like cycling his vents. I guessed he sighed or something. I got really tired all of a sudden and red lights started to flash around me. I made a keening noise and he looked down at me again. I managed to move my uninjured arm and rubbed my stomach area, kind of freaking out at how my metal skin seemed to be scratched and torn, but he seemed to get the drift. His visor dimmed like before and when it brightened again he gave me a comforting smile.

He continued to walk taking much more care to make sure my injured arm wasn't jostled this time. We were almost where he wanted to go, I supposed, because he looked around. He seemed to be waiting for someone and he noticed my optics start to flicker. I guess it was because I had a hard time staying conscious. That little emergency stasis sign was flashing in the corner of my optics again.

"We're jus' waitin' on Ratchet." He cooed down at me, "He'll help get you some Energon and he'll fix you up right."

I had no idea who this Ratchet was or what Energon was. Maybe it was their type of fuel? Or food. Maybe it was food. And by fixing I guess he meant that he would fix my arm. Maybe Ratchet was some sort of medic. He leaned up against the wall, carefully pressing me up against his chassis. It was wonderfully warm and it took all of my will not to fall asleep. One of Jazz's large claws came up to stroke my back and it felt like heaven.

Too hell with it, I've had a rough day. I decided to snuggle into the warmness and fall asleep.

Too bad that someone had other plans. The next thing I knew was that the wall behind Jazz exploded and I was sent flying. I landed harshly on the ground and I let out a scream of pain. It shocked my throat really bad and I forced myself into a sitting position. I looked around for Jazz and saw that he was busy fighting a mech with evil red optics. I tried to get to my feet – I didn't even know if I could walk yet in this form – but I was yanked from the ground and turned to face yet another mech with brutal red optics.

I let out another scream thinking I was really going to die, this time for good. Perhaps this was all just some sort of weird dream…but at least my life was an interesting one. I shuttered my optics, waiting for the blow, but it never came.


	7. Panic

**This is one of my favorite chapters. Jazz may be a little OOC, but I figure this would be how he would act around a sparkling to calm them down. This IS a Sunny/OC/Sides story, but Jazz and Prowl play important roles, too.**

**Thanks to:**

**Fk306 animelover - Thanks for the review. I update every Friday so far and I'll let everyone know when I'll update sooner.**

**Wicken25 - lol You should know by now that I love to do the cliffhangers.**

**Transformersprincess - Maybe not hurt, but shocked and scared.**

**Duvet - I'm glad. I update every Friday =)**

**warriorkat21 - lol like I told you, I would probably be screaming on the inside while not breathing and then waving my arms up and down. **

**bee-roxs98 - lol well, it is the beginning of the war...or, well, close to the beginning. I mean, they haven't cast the Allspark away yet.**

**catapilla1 - I know...I would think cyclones and hurricanes would be the same. O.O Anyway, we lost power for a bit, but it came back on and I was able to update! ^_^ Thanks for your review!**

**Noella50881 - I know right. Who wouldn't want to wake up to Jazz?**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - lol I know right. lol You'll have to see what name the bots come up with for her.**

**midnight84118 - thanks for your review.**

**you CAN see me - lol no, well, yes it's creepy, but you don't have to change it. It just kinda reminds me of a stalker lol. I'm glad that you liked it, though!**

**gms - lol thanks for the review!**

**autobotgirl2 - Aww! *Hug* I'm glad you like the story =3**

**StingraysandLambos - lol! Yeah, school's been a bit boring for me, too...but I have like a two hour break between some classes so I can write. =) And I know! Jazz fails at gender recognization. **

**Ninja Star Light - Yup! I haven't decided where their base is going to be, though. I was thinking of Iacon, but maybe I'll just create a city.**

**X Kate Salvatore-Hale x - lol I know right. I'd be terrified if that happened to me. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Mercedes Wolfcry - Like I said before, I'm super happy that you like the story. =D**

**LadyoftheDrow - lol the story brings out my inner sparkling, too.**

**yorushihe - Yes, It's Cybertron. =) Nice guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Panic**

* * *

><p>I cracked an optic open and screamed. A giant, angry looking blade was sticking out from the ruby optic of the figure. My scream must have been the last straw for he covered his audios and dropped me.<p>

I flailed my small arms, expecting to hit the ground, but I was caught by another figure's large and surprisingly gentle hands.

"Jazz!" the mech scolded. I clenched my eyes shut as he began to curse the other mech out. I heard the deep silvery mech arguing back, but I just curled into a ball. This was a nightmare. My intakes – I guess that was what they were called – quickened and I felt a tingling feeling settle against my body.

"Primus…" the one holding me whispered. "She's a little femme." He said in awe.

"What'd ya say, Ratch?" Jazz questioned in a shocked voice. I curled into a tighter ball, squeaking and whimpering when I moved my injured arm. My sensors were going on overdrive, and I felt like I was some sort of being in a zoo.

"She's a little femme. I'd say she is pretty young, too." The big mech that was holding me said. "And she's injured. I should have guessed as much with the destruction of the Youth Sector."

"The only other sparkling we've been able to recover was a small mech named Bumblebee." The silver one said in his deep calming voice. I didn't really care. I wanted to be put down and I wanted to hide in some sort of cave where nobody would find me.

"It looks like the little femme is scared. The proper course would be to calm her before she starts screaming again." A new mech said. He must have been the one to ram his sword or blade or whatever into the bad mech.

"Sure thing Prowl… Are you going to be the one to do it?" I looked up, finally seeing the one named Prowl. He was tall with white and black armor. He was at least two or three heads taller than Jazz – I didn't really know how tall he was. He looked down at me with an awkward expression, but the calmness in his voice helped to calm me as well. I sat up in Ratchet's hands and stared at him.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before I let out a little chirp. I winced when my injured arm scraped roughly against Ratchet's hand, but I reached my arms up towards Prowl. I liked him. I liked Jazz, too, but Ratchet kinda disturbed me. What kind of mech scans another without their permission? It was super violating if you ask me.

"Aww, Prowler, looks like the lil femme wants ya." I squeezed my hands and his stoic face softened just the slightest bit. He still looked to be awkward, but he reached down to pick me up. Just when I was about to be held in his hands, a blast rocked the area and I was knocked from their grip. This time I did hit the ground and it hurt a lot. I screeched in pain as I landed flat on my back, but another explosion cut me off. Someone threw themselves on top of me and a lot of metal covered us. I could tell that it was Jazz because of the visor.

"Hold on, lil femme. We'll getcha out." He grunted as pieces of metal pressed down on his back. My optics became very wide when this happened and I felt like crying again because I surely would have died if he hadn't thrown himself on top of me first. He looked down at me and I felt a connection between us right then and there. I reached up with a tiny hand and I rested it against his cheek.

His visor dimmed like before when he was talking to someone and he sent me another smile.

"Ol' Prowler says backup is comin'. I dunno if you can understand me, lil femme, but friends are comin' to help dig us out." He said and my optics brightened. I opened my mouth to try to say something, but my throat sparked and I winced. The only thing that escaped was a series of chirps. I patted his cheek and smiled, sitting up so that our faces were touching. He gave me a shocked look before he let out a soft chirp of his own. It was deeper than mine but it calmed me down considerably.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but I felt really sleepy and my tanks were starting to rumble again. Jazz looked at me with concern all over his face and I rubbed my stomach area softly.

"Y'need Energon, don't ya." He said it more like a statement more than a question. My optics started to flicker and his visor dimmed again before the topmost layer of metal started to shift. A frown flickered across his face and I started to feel like something was wrong.

Suddenly I heard several explosions and the sound of the strange cursing I heard before. A couple of metal plates shifted in front of me and a small tunnel formed. I looked up at Jazz and he nodded for me to go. I shook my head, letting out a little wine before wrapping my arms the best I could around his neck. I nuzzled the cables in front of me and he let out a small purr.

"Jus' go. I can get myself outta this mess, lil femme." He growled as he shifted the slates on top of him. I had to whine, not wanting to leave him by himself. He managed to maneuver so that the weight was only on one shoulder and his back. The other arm came forward to wrap me in a small hug. I whined again – he had saved me, after all. I didn't want to just leave him here.

"C'mon, don' cry." I cocked my head to the side. Was I crying? I reached up to touch my optics and came back with some sort of liquid on my hand. Huh. So these robotic people _could_ cry. I wonder why it didn't happen before, when I had hurt my arm. I whimpered again and hugged him harder. I really didn't want to leave.

"I'll be out soon, lil femme." I looked at him and then at the tunnel. I chirped in a questioning way and he gave me a grin. "It'll take more than this t' take out the Jazzman." He said, hugging me to him for a few more seconds before shooing me out of the little tunnel. It was small and it scraped against my armor, hurting my injured arm more than it was before, and about halfway to the end I felt myself tire out. When was I going to get some of this Energon stuff that Jazz mentioned? I was freaking hungry and my stomach was starting to really hurt! I rested for a few minutes before continuing on. I emerged in a halfway dilapidated building and looked around. I didn't see Prowl or Ratchet anywhere, but I guessed that they were getting Jazz out from underneath the metal.

I had to admit that I was scared. I was alone and I was panicking – although I didn't like crowds or people that I didn't know, I was not liking being alone even more. What if one of those beings with red eyes attacked me again?

I spoke too soon.

"What do we have here?" a screechy voice questioned as someone picked me up by the little scruff bar on the back of my neck. I squeaked while kicking and screaming. My throat sparked uncomfortably and it hurt a lot. I could feel that liquid trailing down my cheeks as I cried. I was not having a very good day. It was one thing after another. I crossed my arms and waited until the creep brought me up to eyelevel before screaming as loud as I could. He screeched in pain before letting me go, but, instead of falling this time, I latched onto his chest. I slowly slid down his armor before hitting the ground, but I remembered that I couldn't walk! I could crawl, though…and crawl I did.

I crawled as fast as I could away from the being that was still clutching at his ears…um, audio receptors? I found a small piece of rubble to hide underneath until Jazz could come for me. I curled up in a little ball, crying, but it soon came to a stop when I realized that the mean mech was still out there.

I found a small piece of sharp rubble that I could tug between my small hands and when the mech came to a stop next to my hiding place, I lashed out. I slashed at anything and everything I could, destroying the wiring and tubes in the mech's leg. He howled in anger while I reeled back, crying even more than I was before. I prayed to Primus that I wouldn't be offlined and he answered my prayer.

A familiar mech entered my line of vision, arm somehow transformed into a thin cannon like gun. Prowl pelted the other mech with small bullets and, while it didn't look like it had done anything at first, it was effective. The small areas where the bullets pelted the mean mech's armor started to fizz and the other mech started to shriek in pain. Was that… Was that acid? I found myself being scooped up in someone's hands and I was about to scream, but I came face to face with the mech from my dreams.

His face was scarily clear in my processor. His glowing blue optics looked me over with a sharpness that was befitting of a warrior. His golden yellow armor was littered with scratches and dings – probably why he looked so annoyed at the moment. The mech that stood beside him was exactly the same as the one who cradled me in his hands, except for the fact that he had dark crimson armor.

"Sunny?" he questioned, holding out his hands for me. Wow, what a…feminine name for such a brooding mech.

"Here." He said, dumping me into the other mech's hands. "That fragger dented my armor." He growled. The golden warrior's optics flashed, but for some reason they softened when they landed on me. I let out a chirp before reaching out my hand. He reached down with one hand in a nonchalant manner, but his optics widened when I latched onto it. I gave him a little hug before letting to and settling into the crimson warrior's arms. They had blue optics and I really didn't care at the moment. Right now, blue meant safety.

I want to sleep and I wanted food, but as I turned my head I let out a little squeal. The golden warrior – Sunny – went off to fight the approaching mean mechs along with Prowl while Ratchet was supporting an injured Jazz. I jerked up, trying to wiggle out of the crimson warrior's grasp while he tried to keep his hold on me.

"Come on, little femme!" he grunted out, carefully trotting over to Jazz. The silver mech held his arms out for me and I held my arms out for him. I let out a little cry of joy – I felt so scared when I had been alone. Then, that creep attacked me! I couldn't help it now. I snuggled into his strong grip and barely paid any attention to what the medic was doing to me.

I nuzzled Jazz's chest and he bent down to nuzzle the top of my head. I felt a sharp prick in my uninjured arm and everything got blurry. I decided to let go and finally succumbed to my much needed sleep. After all, the mech called Jazz is here now.


	8. The Decepticons

**Thanks to:**

**Duvet - lol she's going to have one helluva ride in the next couple of chapters.**

**Fk306 animelover - lol here is your update ^_^**

**Ninja Star Light - yay for paternal bonds!**

**midnight84118 - I know right. Jazz is awesome.**

**warriorkat21 - lol Murphy's law right there. **

**gms - Yup. Jazz created a paternal bond - she's going to start to realize it in the next chapter (chapter 8)**

**Anonymous person - lol Jazz and Prowl play big parts in this story.**

**forestreject - lol! yeah, that would probably be me, too.**

**Zayren Heart - I know right? The entire first half will be on Cybertron, then there will be a sequal/second half on Earth that takes place right after the first movie.**

**yorushihe - I know! Decepticons are stupid!**

**Bree-Bree233 - lol I'm glad that you like it so much. =)**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - lol I did Ari and Bee's story first this time.**

**Alathea2 - Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!**

**Poiseninja - lol I'm glad you approve of everything. XD**

**dreamsafantasy - I know! I would totally want that to happen to me. And to be adopted by Jazz =P**

**bee-roxs98 - I know, but then she kinda gets into it during the next few chapters lol**

**Transformersprincess - Um...she'll have to get out of the D-Cons headquarters first...**

**gemava - lol you shall see when it comes to her powers. And her name XD I wonder who gets to name her...I mean, I already have a name picked out lol**

**StingraysandLambos - lol yup. Sunny and Sides as guardieans. Prowl as mommy and Jazz as the dad. XD**

**Katie Gibbs - lol! Well...Sunny has a soft spot for the little femme.**

**Lunar Mist - lol yes, yes you do.**

**hermonine - I shall update next friday!**

**yuki-chan - I shall keep going!**

**FireFox Vixen - thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Decepticons**

* * *

><p>When I woke I was being carried by Prowl. My cheek was pressed against the slightly dented armor right above the swirling and glowing orb that I had seen in the other mechs. I supposed that they were the same things as a human's heart, but they were much warmer. They pulsed like a human heart, too, so it calmed me down.<p>

"Prowl, how much farther to Iacon?" one of the twins – the crimson one – asked. The golden one was a little ahead of us, scouting the area I supposed. He does seem to be protective in a predatory sort of way.

"Be careful, Prowl. The sedative should have worn off by now." Ratchet said in a grim voice, "I couldn't give her a full dosage. It's been so long since I've treated a sparkling I don't know how much more I can give her without harming her systems." He said. I carefully moved and looked up into Prowl's face. It was then that I wondered why Jazz wasn't there. He had been hurt, hadn't he?

The mech holding me must have noticed that I was looking for Jazz for he moved me so that I was cradled in the crook of his arm. I looked up at him with tired optics, noticing the fact that the alarms in the corner of my optics had reached the critical mark. If I didn't get Energon soon I would go into what Ratchet called a 'stasis lock.' I suppose a stasis lock was their equivalent of a coma.

I let out a pained squeak, my throat sparking.

"Can you do something about her vocal processor?" the Crimson warrior said, looking down at me with worried optics while I looked back in a daze. It was weird. Why were they so worried about me? I was just one little femme.

"I can do something, but I can't completely fix her injuries until we get back to base." The medic gruffly said. "My apologies, little femme…" He said and transformed his fingers into tiny tools. I kind of just laid there. I was too low on energy to react properly to this situation.

"This is worse than I thought." The medic sighed as the same tingling sensation as before swept over me, "She is critically low on Energon. I have to concentrate on fixing her busted Energon lines first." He said as he poked and prodded at my arm. First he concentrated on cauterizing the wounds so he could take the clamps off – he had probably put them there when I was unconscious – and he used some sort of welder to weld the lines back together. I felt better when it was done, but my arm still hurt. Then, he used the same methods on my throat, but when I tried to speak my throat cables sparked.

"Some of the cables need to be replaced." The medic said as he transformed his fingers back and wiping the fluid off of his hands.

"Right…" Prowl said as he looked around, "The best path to take would be straight through Decepticon territory. If she is in such a critical condition, we need to make it back as fast as possible."

What in the world was a Decepticon? I'm sure I heard the term before, but I had no idea where. Perhaps it was Prima or Primus who had used the term? I could not remember. My optics started to flutter again as Prowl shifted me back against his chassis. The golden warrior went ahead of us and then Ratchet, followed by us while the crimson warrior brought up the rear. I concentrated on hanging onto Prowl's armor as best I could.

"Hold on, little femme." I sensed the comment had two meanings. He was literally asking me to hold and he was telling me to stay awake. Perhaps the stasis-lock was a bad sign for these kinds of beings. That would explain the worry all four of these mechs were showing about my condition.

We continued the careful trek through the Decepticon's territory, and I held onto Prowl for dear life. He cupped me to him with one of his hands and the other hand was still in the form of the gun he had used earlier. I was still wary of the gun. They had used acid pellets after all.

For most of the trip I wondered what each of them did exactly. If I remembered correctly, in the human military everyone had some sort of role. I compared them to the human military factions and realized it was sort of like that here, too. From what I've seen, Ratchet was their version of a medic. The golden and crimson warriors were, well, the muscle of the operation. Prowl was the brain of the group – or well, I guess he was called a tactician – and Jazz… I couldn't really figure Jazz out. I wondered where he had gone. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. Had he left me with them?

Apparently I had gotten too restless because Prowl began to hum and click some sort of melody. Usually I wouldn't have thought to listen to something like this, but it was soothing. I snuggled myself closer to his spark again, but I heard something akin to jet engines overhead.

"Seekers!" the golden warrior called out, "Find cover!" and we scattered. Prowl crouched down with Ratchet and the twins hid together. I was pressed between the two mechs as if they wanted to keep me a secret.

Then, it seemed like the impossible had happened. One moment I was with the two and the next it felt like my tanks had invaded my throat. I was being held by the scruff bar, but I was in the air.

I was very high in the air.

"Skywarp," Prowl growled as an angry rumbling noise emitted from the twins' chassis. Ratchet had activated some sort of rotary saw on his hand and was glaring at the one holding me.

"Aw, it's a little bitty femme sparkling." The one holding me cooed in disgust. I could only guess that his name was Skywarp since, well, we were in the sky and he had to have warped in order to get me out of Prowl's strong grasp. I didn't like being up here. I kicked and screamed, wanting to get back to Prowl and the others. The twins started arguing with Prowl about something, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get down from here.

Suddenly, the tactician nodded and the twins snarled in some sort of barbaric manner. It was fascinating to see and my artistic side flared to life. I wanted to capture their expressions in paint or in charcoal, but I couldn't really do that at the moment, could I? I calmed myself, startled at the urge I received to draw the two warriors.

I stilled and watched to see what the two had in mind, but I was jerked back and forth by the scruff bar. It kind of hurt, and I yelped as I reached toward the twins – then Prowl. I could feel the tears welling in my optics again and I forced back the urge to cry, but it was becoming really strong.

"Now, now, sparkling femme. Wouldn't want you to feel safe, now would we?" the Decepticon smirked in an annoying type of way. It looked kind of stupid to be honest. It was then that a golden blur smacked into the jet, rocking him in the sky. I was jerked away from the Decepticon and started to freefall, but I saw that I going to fall into the crimson warrior's arms. He had his hands reached out for me and once again I felt my hope start to rise.

But, how many times in one day could things go wrong? I bet if Jazz were here, I would be with him and not in the clutches of yet another Decepticon.

"Starscream…" Prowl bluntly stated as he glared at the Decepticon.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Lord Megatron has requested the presence of the little femme." He growled and transformed into some sort of crazy jet mode. I was small enough to be pressed inside his cockpit and we were off. I screamed as loud as I could, but it did little except to cause my throat to spark again.

"Oh calm down, you little brat!" he exclaimed, going into a series of rolls and flips to shut me up. It was then I was glad that I couldn't talk. I wasn't able to tell him that if I had a full tank, I would have thrown up inside of him. I would have done it gladly, too, if I actually had anything in my tank in the first place.

I was scared and I really wanted one of my new friends to help me. I was small – what could I do except for screaming? And even that hurts me because of my sparking throat cables.

"You better behave in front of Lord Megatron." The jet sneered at me in his whiny voice, "I will not be held accountable for your foolishness." I just shrugged and clicked away at him, pretending to be what everyone thought I was. I was just a baby in their eyes, after all. Soon, we reached a cluster of buildings that looked vaguely similar to the ones we had on Earth, except for the fact that everything was made out of metal. I sighed, really wanting to be let down, and finally got my wish.

The mech, Starscream, joined Skywarp and another jet as we descended in front of a throne-like object situated in the center of the largest building. Sitting on top of the throne was one of the biggest mechs I had ever seen, but he was still smaller than Primus.

"Ah, Starscream, you have returned from your mission." The large mech sitting on top of the throne like object said. His helm was pointy and his sharp metallic teeth scared me. His ruby optics glowed in the night while his clawed fingers tapped on the side of his throne. "What have you brought back from the Youth Sector?"

"A little femme, Lord Megatron," Starscream said in a snooty voice as he transformed and scooped me up in one swift move. He held me by my scruff bar once again and it was getting annoying.

"Very good, Starscream, you have not failed me this time, but she is damaged. Call forth Soundwave. He is experienced at fixing smaller Cybertronians." He said, first to Starscream and then to a mech I had not even noticed kneeling down next to the throne.

"But Lord Megatron we found her first! We should get to have some fun with her before she's given to that creep." The third jet protested as Skywarp and Starscream sent a glare in his direction.

"Be that as it may, Thundercracker, you have not had the best track record with femmes. She needs to be raised to a decent age before she can be used for breeding." The Decepticon leader said as my body went slack. They wanted to use me for breeding? What kind of sick world did Primus send me to?

A very tall mech – almost as tall as Megatron – entered the room.

"Lord Megatron." He said in a deep, monotone voice. "Presence: required?" He continued to say. I looked up at him in with a curious expression. He didn't seem as bad as I first thought. Sure, he was tall, pointy, sharp, and intimidating, but I felt a sense of loneliness and darkness from him that stemmed from something that nobody really understood.

"Yes." Megatron drawled, "I want you to take the femme and get her fixed up. Make her look as good as new…but leave the armor off until she's ready for it." He leered down at me. I shrank back and that was when Starscream started to shake me back and forth a bit. The next thing I knew, I was safely in Soundwave's arm, being cradled in his elbow.

"Order: acknowledged. Repairs: Commence immediately." He nodded, carefully avoiding my still slightly injured arm. He looked down at me and something flashed through his optics. Perhaps it was because I still looked like a baby to them, and maybe I was seeing things, but his red optics seemed to soften just the slightest bit.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Curiosity

**So, this is a little early because we broke 100 reviews! Yay! **

**Oh! I have another new TF story out called 'Alternate Reality' which I am co-authoring w/ my sister and warriorkat21.**

**Thanks to:**

**Zayren Heart - lol Soundwave. I hope I got his character right. Thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - lol yeah, XD Glad you liked it.**

**Wicken25 - lol your half-right. She makes a daring escape with her rescuers. ^_^**

**Fk306 animelover - hehe I updated early!**

**yorushihe - lol I do like Soundwave's character. ^_^**

**Noella50881 - I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**StingraysandLambos - lol the twin interaction comes in a little bit. She has to bond with Prowl and then the twins get babysitting duty lol.**

**Lunar Mist - Yup yup. Anyway, I hope the chapter is to your liking.**

**Anonymous person - Soundwave fluffiness comes in a little later. You'll find out where he went in the chapter after next. ^_^**

**bee-roxs98 - lol! I remember that episode. It was really creepy =3**

**Poiseninja - I know right and thanks for the review!**

**Melodi-chii - Actually, I didn't know that tidbit. Most of the time when I read fanfics, they're not. lol I might tweak that in later chapters, though. **

**Bree-Bee233 - I'm glad you liked it!**

**gms - I don't know. Perhaps in the very far future...like uber far ('cause I'm planning on the second half of this story to take place through the second and third movies and you know how Soundwave dies - I might have him surrender instead)**

**Rapidfeather - lol I updated early ^_^**

**gemava - I like you. Seriously, you always ask questions that get me thinking and when you get me thinking, I get more creative. =3 You are one of my most favorite reviewers along with a few others. **

**forestreject - Nope. Not at all lol**

**Transformersprincess - =D He's just misunderstood. I might make him into an Autobot spy. I'm not sure.**

**I love cute things - Optimus comes in a bit later. ^_^**

**hermonine - thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Curiosity**

* * *

><p>I was carried to a small room of some sort and was settled down on a bed. The large Decepticon – I don't know why I suddenly remembered the term – gently let me go, but it wasn't like I could go anywhere. I couldn't walk yet, remember? I mean, I suppose I could try, but where was I going to go? The bed was really, really high up.<p>

"Designation: Soundwave." He said, pointing to himself. Why did everyone think I was stupid? Oh, well, I suppose it had to do with the fact that everyone thought I was a baby. I opened my mouth to try to say my name, but my throat sparked again. I was getting really tired of this.

Soundwave was a very intimidating Decepticon. I will tell you this right now; he has a way of staring deep into your soul. It was like he was reading my mind, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he walked towards me and for a moment I forgot he was a nicer Decepticon. I flinched back, hoping that he wasn't going to hurt me, but he surprised me. He placed a finger on my head and started to rub. It felt really, really nice.

"Fear: Unnecessary reaction. Care for sparkling: Primary goal." He growled as he gently pushed me so that I was lying on my back. His speech pattern changed. He didn't speak like this in front of the big mech. I guess it was because I was what they considered a baby? I'm starting to hate being confused all the time. I vented and the door swished open once again. A shorter Decepticon entered this time and I shrank back, immediately not trusting him.

"Hey, Soundwave, Screamer said you needed my help." The new Decepticon said. Soundwave stepped so that he stood in front of me. I didn't need to see the new Decepticon's face to hear his surprise.

"Aid: Unnecessary. Offer: Unappreciated." Soundwave said in his menacing monotone voice. I could see the side of his visor and his gaze suddenly reminded me of Jazz's gaze. But, then again, Jazz's visor glowed blue, and he was much nicer than Soundwave. Well, Soundwave was nice in his own way… But he acted different around different people. He had _masks_ and it doesn't feel right. Is caring for me his primary goal or is it something else? It was then that I started to feel the absence of the silvery mech. Although I had known him for only a few hours, his absence was creating a dull ache in my chest.

"Well." The other Decepticon huffed, "I _am_ the medic, after all. I think that I'm better at fixing things than you." I let out a squeak of protest. I didn't want him touching me at all. I mean, I wasn't all that comfortable having Soundwave repair me but I guess it was alright if he knew what he was doing.

"Ability to fix sparkling's damage: Inferior." The Decepticon standing in front of me said, "Soundwave's skills: Superior. Soundwave: Possesses greater qualification to repair sparkling due to size and delicate components of cassettes." He said. I gave a little sigh. It was just my luck to be stuck with the one who referred to himself in the third person.

I stared up at Soundwave with an odd expression on my face. I was confused by his actions. If this Hook Decepticon was the medic around here, why wouldn't he let him fix me? It was strange, and I was really starting to want Jazz around more and more.

It was about then that I started to think about that feeling we seemed to have shared. The one that formed when I was trapped underneath the pile of debris and Jazz saved me. I owed him my life. I tuned out the rest of Soundwave and Hook's discussion, deciding to explore this newfound bond.

It was a little unnerving to say the least. I prodded the bond and figured out that it was like some sort of emotional tether. I followed it, explored it, and was surprised when it ended. Suddenly, I was filled with a feeling of confusion that was not my own, shortly followed by a flood of warm feelings. There was a hint of anger, but I knew that it was at the Decepticons and not me, and there was also a bit of desperation. Why was he so desperate? It wasn't like Soundwave was going to hurt me, right?

I smiled and relaxed at the warm and comforting feelings that invaded my person via our bond. It was nice. I could get used to this bond thing.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed shut and I started, scared by the loud echo that reverberated through the room. My fear must have leaked over the bond because Jazz's worry instantly spiked. I tried to calm myself down, but it was hard. It was then that Jazz was overcome by a fierce determination. What was he determined about? I wouldn't know.

Soundwave startled me again when several smaller pieces of metal slid from his body. There were six in all. Two were in the shape of very small humanoids - but they were still bigger than I was - and one was a silvery color while the other was a dark purplish color. Two were in the shape of metallic birds. One had red and white wings and the other had golden and yellow wings. There was a bat-like shaped figure. It was black and dark purple. The last one was in the shape of a large panther. He was made of darker metal and he only had one optic in the middle of his face.

They all crowded around me, looking at me in curiosity.

"'Ey, boss, who's the femme?" The purple one questioned.

"Designation: Unknown. Mission: Repair and clean." the large Decepticon said. My optics widened as I stared up at him. I still haven't gotten any of that Energon stuff. My tanks rumbled and my optics started to tear up. I wanted to cry and then recharge.

I felt a small wave of panic followed by a bigger wave of comforting warmth. It was a reassuring change from all of the leering Decepticons. The smaller Decepticons gathered around me and the panther-like Decepticon cocked his head. He growled and the two bird-like Decepticons screeched, but I couldn't understand them.

"It's a sparkling…" the silvery one said as he crouched down next to me. I looked up at him with wide optics and cocked my head to the side. I wanted to see him in more detail so I did something I've never tried before as a…sparkling? Anyway, I tried to sit up. I wiggled to the side, careful of my injured arm, and I could feel their eyes on me as I struggled to sit up. Before I could make it, Soundwave's large hand gently prodded my arm.

I let out a squeak of surprise before turning my optics on him.

"Actions: Not advised. Suggestion: Sit still while repairs are performed." He said to me as if he knew I was smarter than the average sparkling. I drew back from him, suddenly a little wary of what the mech was going to do with my arm. I squeaked and drew back even further in fear as he produced a rather large needle.

I was very afraid of needles.

I felt calming waves coming from the bond I had with Jazz, but this time I couldn't help but panic when I felt the needle near my wounded arm.

Two things happened at the same time. I felt the needle pierce some sort of tube in my arm and I heard a voice in my head.

Great… I was going insane.

_**:Lil' femme, I'm comin'! Prowler's comin' an' so are the others.: **_Jazz's growled in comfort. For a split second I felt his inexplicable rage, but it calmed into a comforting hum. The pain still pulsing in my arm dulled into a slow and steady ache. Then, it stopped altogether.

I blinked in confusion at both of these facts. I decided to reach out through the bond and experimentally sent him a small probe of curiosity. I vented in surprise, wincing as my throat sparked, when I felt Jazz latch onto the feeling and the bond…strengthened. I stilled, allowing Soundwave free access to my arm. My attention was split between the two as I latched onto Jazz.

I wanted to see if I could talk through the bond, too, so I tried.

_**:Jazz. Want now. Want Prowl.: **_curse this infant form! Apparently I could only send short sentences or something. _**:Soundwave here.:**_

As Soundwave was fixing up my arm – when he got the metal, I will never know – I concentrated on the bond. It was such a curious thing! I had never felt anything like this before.

I felt a rush of that fury again before it settled into another warm hum. Jazz was pissed for some reason and I couldn't figure out why. Was he angry at Soundwave? With another probe of the bond, I figured that he was angry at Soundwave. I really wanted to know why.

The large Decepticon was finished with my arm sooner than I thought. He leaned over and nudged one of the humanoid Decepticons – the purple one – asking him to retrieve a rag. The purple one quickly grabbed one and, while doing so, told Soundwave something that made me laugh.

"Yo, boss. We oughta call 'er 'Sparks' on 'cause she's sparkin'." He said as he pointed to my throat. As if to prove this fact correct, I laughed again, causing the wires in my throat to spark. The purple Decepticon looked at me with a shocked expression before he started to grin.

"'ey, I got the femme t' laugh!" he bragged. He moved towards my throat, but I didn't want him to touch me there yet. I was still a bit wary just because I didn't know if he was going to use another giant needle. My tanks rumbled and he drew back, staring at me with his calculating optics.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Guard sparkling. Soundwave: Retrieve sparkling Energon." He rumbled out, "Ravage: guard door. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat: Return." He said and everyone sprang into action at his orders.

_**:Almos' there, lil femme. Is Soundwave still there?: **_Jazz asked me. It was almost as if he knew I was smarter than average as well. I waited until I was sure that Soundwave was gone before I answered Jazz.

_**:No. Want Jazz. Want Prowl. Want Twins.: **_I said to him through the bond. I sure as hell didn't want Ratchet. He was kinda scary in his own way.

_**:I know, lil femme, I know. Almos' there.: **_he said. I could hear the strain in his voice. It was almost like he was fighting something or someone. I glanced at the humanoid Decepticons, shuddering as they looked at me with intent expressions.

I suppose that all I could do was sit and wait for them to get here.


	10. Rescued

**Thanks to:**

**Transformersprincess - I don't really know when he's going to change factions.**

**Rapidfeather - lol okay, I shall update next friday.**

**warriorkat21 - I think I'm going to make it so that he does, but he won't tell anyone unless ordered to.**

**hermonine - lol I think that might be her nickname. She's going to get her real name soon!**

**Noella50881 - lol I know right. Soundwave isn't a complete baddy. He's just misunderstood.**

**bee-roxs98 - Hm...which one of your stories was flamed? I'll go read it if you want me to. **

**Poiseninja - lol thank you ^_^**

**Suzumehime - lol! Well...'cracker may be a little out there. But, he's not as ditzy as 'warp can be lol.**

**gemava - Thank you for your conversations ^_^ and for prodding my mind so I can get all my facts straight.**

**StingraysandLambos - lol I'm glad you continue to think so.**

**Fk306 animelover - I'm glad you continue to like it.**

**forestreject - lol! A very sweet moment with Prowl is going to come up soon in regards to her feeding. =)**

**Duvet - lol I'm glad you still like it.**

**MirandaG - I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Rescued**

* * *

><p>I didn't have to wait long. The door to the room I was in suddenly opened and a familiar duo rushed in. I felt elation at seeing Jazz again and I reached out to him through the bond and with my arms. My newly fixed arm was no longer hurting and I upped my feelings through the bond.<p>

Jazz was fast. He was faster than I expected and he scooped me up, pressing me against his chassis as he cooed down at me. The two humanoid Decepticons leapt into action and I squeaked painfully as I buried my face into the silver saboteur's chassis.

**_:No want!: _**I cried out over our bond as I clutched desperately to him. Sure, Soundwave was nice and all, but I didn't want to be here. **_:Leave now? 'Cons mean.: _**

Jazz growled and his engine roared deep within his chassis. Prowl had been busy with the humanoid Decepticons, Frenzy and Rumble – although I had no idea which one was witch – when Jazz looked towards them. He made some soothing clicking noises and send calming waves toward me as he retreated towards Prowl.

The silvery Decepticon shot little blades out of his chest, but Jazz managed to shift his arm into some sort of shield. His engine growled angrily and I knew that if the smaller Decepticons had the same type of bond with Soundwave that I had with Jazz…well, Soundwave was going to be here soon.

**_:'wave come. No want.: _**I said and my optics filled up with that strange fluid. Oh great, I was going to cry again. Haven't I done that enough since I got here? Jazz continued to deflect the small projectiles as Prowl shot his acid bullets at the two smaller Decepticons.

"'Ey! Soundwave told us to watch th' femme!" the purple one yelled out as if it made any difference. I squeaked as I pushed myself even closer to his chassis. When Jazz was able to get to Prowl, he gently deposited me into the white mech's arm. I let out a little whimper, not wanting either of them to be harmed just for rescuing me from the Decepticons.

"Jazz, Soundwave is most likely on his way. We must meet up with the twins and Ratchet and escape from Kaon in the quickest way possible." He said as the two started to run down the hallway. I could still hear the purple Decepticon shouting after us. This place was…creepy to say the least. Everything was in some shade of purple and things were glowing. Prowl kept me close to his spark as we ran down the many twisting halls. Every so often we would encounter a stray Decepticon, but Jazz was quick. He was good at his job. Prowl would try to cover my optics with his hand, but I could feel the grim satisfaction from Jazz as he incapacitated his foe.

We met up with the twins and Ratchet soon after. The twins had captured a band of Decepticons, tying them down with some sort of glowing rope. It was interesting to say the least. The two were having fun taunting them.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" Ratchet snapped at them, "This is no time to be fooling around. We have to get the femme back to base." He said. He then came over and that violating feeling washed over me again. I let out a small whimper and pushed myself against Prowl's chassis.

"Logic dictates that the femme does not enjoy being scanned, Ratchet." Prowl said in a warning tone. "Especially after the trauma she must have gone through."

The medic nodded his head thoughtfully, "You are probably right. I just wanted to make sure that Soundwave didn't do anything to her processor."

I instantly felt Jazz's worry spike and his small frame tensed. He prodded me through our bond and this time I was the one to send back comforting emotions. He relaxed slightly, but his visor was still bright. I don't suppose he would calm until we got back to their base.

"The lil femme says she's fine." Jazz told the conversing mechs. I snuggled into Prowl's arm again and let out a contented chirp. I wanted to go into recharge, but I was too scared to when I was in Decepticon territory.

"How do you know this?" Prowl questioned, but Ratchet just gave the silver mech a knowing look.

"You created an Adair-sparkling bond, didn't you? You are now her mech creator." The medic said. My optics widened and I jerked back, letting out a squeak of surprise. Hold the phone – he did what now? What's a mech creator? Is that the same thing as…a father?

I clamped the bond shut on my end, still surprised, but I think I might have hurt Jazz's feelings. He flinched when I shut my end of the bond and glanced my way before responding to the medic's comments.

"I did. I couldn' help it. It was there an' she needed help. 'Er spark was callin' out ta me." He said in a defensive tone, "We can talk about this when we get back to base." He said and I could feel him trying to gently prod the bond. I opened it a fraction of the way and I felt his genuine relief. His shoulders sagged and he reached out for me, but Prowl shook his head.

"I should keep her with me for the time being. If you were attacked with her in your arms, you would only be able to use one of your mid-range blasters." He began. He then cut off Jazz's response. "In this certain situation, I am more capable of protecting the sparkling. Once we are out of Kaon, you can handle her for the rest of the way." He promised. Jazz was not happy about this, but he let the situation go… At least he let it go for now. I had no doubt he would bring it back up with Prowl later.

The rest of the buildings were the same as the one I was being held in. Jazz and the warriors dispatched any Decepticons who stumbled upon us and Ratchet tended to any of the more serious wounds. Once we reached a small opening torn into the wall of the outer hall Jazz frowned.

"It's rainin'." He said, turning to Prowl. "Her armor's not formed yet – what're we gonna do?" he questioned. The warriors started arguing and Prowl vented before reaching up and rubbing his helm.

"I suppose I can carry her in my Sparkling Chamber." He said while his face scrunched in an odd expression. My optics went wide once again. What the hell was a sparkling chamber? He handed me to Jazz, who gently cradled me to his chassis, and he opened his chest plating. I stared at him with curiosity and I squeaked lightly when I saw his spark.

**_:Spark pretty.: _**I accidentally sent to Jazz and he started to chuckle.

"She said that your spark was pretty." And the warriors and Ratchet started to snicker. Prowl just looked at me with a straight face and thanked me. I watched as he flipped something inside his armor and a panel next to his spark chamber opened up to reveal a little cubby like area.

"In y'go lil femme." Jazz quietly said and I kinda didn't want to go into the space. I whined a little bit, but I did what he said as he sent me a wave of reassuring feelings. I suppose I could sit still for a while. I climbed into the small cubby area and was hit with a warm wave of reassurance. My spark reached out and latched onto Prowl's spark, but our bond was miniscule at best. It was not like Jazz's spark.

**_:Adair. I'm your adair now.: _**He gently prompted and I let the bond flow open again. I was never one to hide my emotions.

**_:Ada.: _**I sleepily said with a smile on my face, **_:Ada Jazz.: _**I don't know where the word 'ada' came from. It was like I automatically knew the term. I felt a burst of pride and happiness that was not my own and I smiled, curling up in the corner of the chamber that was closest to Prowl's spark. It was actually kind of nice in there. The door to the chamber closed, but I still felt calm.

It wasn't until we started moving again that I started to feel a bit nervous. It was dark in the chamber. The only source of light that I had was from my optics. The weird thing there was that the light was a sort of silvery white. It wasn't blue tinted, like I thought the light probably would have been. I took deep breaths to calm myself down as we moved. Every so often I stiffened, letting out a small cry as I felt Prowl hiss in pain.

Then, a loud noise echoed through the base. Honestly, I was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. The alarm blared and I could faintly hear the warriors and Ratchet curse.

"Security Breech! Autobot infiltration! Retrieve the sparkling!" was the command that crackled over the intercom system. By then, the sound was faint so I supposed that we were a good distance away from the base. The chamber started to sway lightly so I supposed that Prowl had begun to ran. This time I couldn't fight it. The warmth of his spark and my empty tanks were causing me to slip into recharge. I felt Jazz's worry and a trickle of some sort of emotion from Prowl, but I couldn't help it. My optics shut off and the last thing I remembered was Ratchet and Jazz's voices, the feeling of being passed from one mech to another, and the sound of some sort of aircraft.

Then, I was out like a light.


	11. Iacon

**Thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - lol I think so, too. =D Prowl's easily embarrassed or something.**

**StingraysandLambos - LOL omg I just now noticed that, too. I mean, I always noticed the similarities between Prowl and Spock, but not the others XD**

**forestreject - Lol yup. Prowler's her mom.**

**Fk306 animelover - Lol thanks for the review.**

**KuroIchi30866 - She'll meet him a little later on and yes, he's a sparkling in this story.**

**ladyjulianna - Aww, thanks. ^_^ I'm glad you like the story.**

**bee-roxs98 - I'm almost done editing the second chapter (I copied and pasted into a word document and I'll e-mail or message you the betad versions so you can see if you like them or not) of Past. Lol! You think Primus would read them?**

**Rf - lol, no. They're both gonna raise her.**

**PixlePrime - I'm definately going to continue!**

**gemava - lol! I totally would have, but she hasnt truly gotten into the art of acting like a sparkling yet.**

**Anonymous person - lol I'm glad you liked it! =)**

**hermonine - thanks for the review.**

**DeathByLackOfMusic - I'm glad you think the story is interesting.**

**.Uchiha - (forgive me if the dots make the name distorted. Her naming is going to happen soon!**

**Ninja Star Light - lol nope! Why would they?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Iacon**

* * *

><p>When I eventually woke up, I noticed several things.<p>

One: I was nestled in a warm crib-like container.

Two: I could hear both Jazz and Prowl talking to Ratchet and someone who had a very, very deep and warm voice.

Three: I was _still_ hungry.

Four: I had never felt safer in my entire life.

Although I couldn't really move because I was weak with hunger, I could clearly hear their voices.

"She is the only sparkling you found from the Youth Sector?" the one with the deep voice questioned.

**_:Optimus Prime.: _**Jazz's voice softly echoed in my head over our bond. Optimus was a very interesting name compared to the others I've met so far.

"No. I left fer a short time an' found another sparkling. When Prowl radioed me that th' lil femme had been taken, I gave the lil mech to Ironhide. He'll be back soon." Jazz replied in that comforting voice I had come to know and love.

"And you have no idea why her optics are silver?" the mech with the deep voice, Optimus, questioned.

"No." Ratchet replied. "Her wiring is completely fine. The only explanation I can come up with is that she may have been touched by Primus."

There was a silence that echoed through the room, so I thought it was the perfect time to interrupt.

**_:Ada Jazz… Hungry.: _**I complained as my tanks rumbled again. I could hear him relaying the information to Ratchet, but it was Prowl who spoke up this time.

"If I may, Sir, I would like to give the sparkling her Energon." He said with a slightly hesitant tone to his voice.

"Prowl?" the one named Optimus questioned. I could feel the ghostly touch of Jazz's curiosity as well. I strained to hear what his response would be.

"I…seemed to have formed a bond with the sparkling as well." I vented – so he had felt the bond form as well? He seemed to be awkward with these sorts of things so I would open up to him when he opened up to me. It's only fair after all, since us socially awkward people need all the help we can get.

I could feel Jazz's blatant surprise at this – wait a minute. What kind of bond did he form with me? I mean…if he formed some sort of parental bond, would he be the mother? Suddenly, Jazz started to laugh and I could feel his amusement through our bond. Prowl cleared his vocal processors and for the first time I felt trickles of embarrassment through my bond with him.

"Then who will the sparkling live with? You both have separate quarters." Ratchet mused and I felt conflicted emotions. Why couldn't they both raise me? For the first time I reached out towards Prowl through our bond, totally scrapping my previous plan. This was an emergency. I searched and explored the bond just like I did with Jazz and, when I came to the end I latched onto his surprised emotions. I pulled back after a few seconds, feeling a little rejected, but it was then that Prowl latched onto my end of the bond. We embraced each other through our bond, but my bond with Prowl was still nowhere near as strong as it was with Jazz. Perhaps it was because Jazz was the one to find me first.

I didn't really care. I could tell that Prowl was the type of person who didn't open up easily to people. I wanted to be one of the people he opened up with. Despite the fact that he was male, he would be my mother. My Lalaith. My Lala. I had made my decision and it was then that I talked to him for the first time.

**_:Lala Prowl. Want.: _**I said to him. Then, I explored my bond with Jazz.

**_:Ada Jazz. Want, too.: _**I said. There was no reason why I couldn't have both if my spark formed a bond with them. I didn't care. I was open for anything – after all, I had been through a lot in my life.

I faintly heard the two of them talking to this Optimus person and then a great rumble of laughter echoed through the room.

"So be it! Congratulations, old friends." The mech named Optimus said.

"It's a good thing you two are friends or else this would be real awkward." Ratchet grunted as I heard booming footsteps approach my direction. Then, Prowl peered over the edge of my container.

"Have you procured the necessary wiring for the sparkling's vocal processor?" Prowl questioned as he carefully reached down to pick me up. I let out a happy and content chirp and his mouth twitched into the barest of smiles. Jazz smiled at the two of us and I smiled back at him. I could feel both of their bonds pulsing with affection just for me and I sent back as much as I could to both of them.

"Not yet." Ratchet growled, "With the recent attacks, I've had to use all my spare cables and wires on the front liners. I'll be able to get some in a few orns. Then, we'll be able to see if she can talk properly yet."

I frowned. I could talk… Well, I could relay what I wanted! Isn't that enough?

**_:Can talk.: _**I relayed to Prowl and he looked down at me with a look akin to slight surprise.

"She says she can talk." I mentally laughed as I snuggled deeper into Prowl's chassis. Shouldn't they have something for me to drink by now? Optimus placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder and the small silvery mech glanced at me and Prowl.

I will tell you now that Optimus is one huge ass mech. He's on par with Megatron, but he is much more regal. His chest was massive and his legs and arms were strong. Optimus Prime held a gentle gaze as he looked at me and I carefully reached out with one of my small hands. I could feel Prowl's engine rumble a little and, from what I could previously tell, it was a good sign.

I was right because a second later I could feel Prowl's proud feelings echo through our bond. Optimus reached down with an enormous finger and gently touched my outstretched hand.

"Take care o' her, Prowler." Jazz said with a concerned flicker of his visor.

"Affirmative, Jazz…" The white mech nodded his head seriously. We watched Jazz and Optimus go and I sent one final wave of affection towards Jazz, receiving it twice as strong, before turning towards each other.

**_:Lala Prowl? I hungry…: _**I said with a small whine. Before Prowl could say anything, Ratchet was already on it. I watched as the medic went over to a small machine and fiddled with it for a few seconds. Prowl's optics narrowed as he watched the medic work.

"Is that safe for the sparkling?" he questioned as he gently maneuvered me closer to his spark. I let out a content click – I was getting used to this whole situation, and I definitely liked both the affection and protection. I nuzzled my cheek into Prowl's chassis and I felt my own little engine start to rumble lightly. I was purring. Prowl stroked the top of my head with one of his large fingers as we waited for Ratchet to finish whatever it was he was doing.

"It is." Ratchet said. "I'm adding some minerals to it to help her regain her strength. From the looks of it she hasn't had any Energon in at least several orns." He explained as he turned back to us. He had filled something akin to a bottle with some bluish fluid. I blinked, looking at Prowl's contemplative face. He seemed to be a bit hesitant, but after a while he took the bottle with one hand and repositioned me in the crook of his other arm.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said and I looked at him, blinking owlishly as he left the room. The door swished closed behind him and I turned my attention back towards Prowl. He awkwardly held the bottle above me and I hesitated for a moment before I slowly reached up for the bottle. It was made completely made of metal, but, then again, so was I. The little nipple at the end was squishy – which was weird – as it went in my mouth and I blinked as I tried to figure out how to suck the liquid out of the bottle.

Eventually I got the hang of it and Prowl went to sit on one of the slabs of metal, reclining back against the wall as he looked down at me. I could feel our bond grow as he watched me with a smile on his face. I had a feeling that this was a side to him that not many people saw. I sent affection and warm feelings to him as I drank the sweet tasting liquid. I liked it. It was a taste that I would never get tired of. It was like liquid sweet tarts. The blue kind of sweet tarts and they were the best kind.

When I was finished – I had managed to finish the large bottle that Ratchet put to the side before he left, as well – Prowl slowly pulled the bottle from my grasp. I blinked, suddenly feeling tired as I looked up at him.

"Tired?" he questioned in a soft voice. I blinked again and nodded up at him with a sleepy face.

**_:Thankies, lala.: _**I said in a tired voice. He started, looking down at me with wide optics before they softened and he lowered his forehead to mine. We nuzzled each other and he sat back, letting me curl up on his chest.

**_:Sleep, sparkling.: _**he cooed, stroking my back and helm. This felt really nice. I felt warm and fuzzy. I could feel myself drifting off, but right when I was about to fall asleep, the door to the room slammed open and a white and blue mech skidded into the room.

"Hey, Ratchet!" he exclaimed before stopping short at the scene. I jerked my head up and winced at the loud nose, fluid welling up in my optics. I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment.

I started to cry.


	12. Family

**I am happy that the story broke 150 reviews! Thank you!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ariannith - Sorry! I've got two other TF fics I'm working on and then after I'm finished with those, I'm finishing up the others I've put on Hiatus! I also have school, but I wish I could update more often.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I wonder what Primus would say if he did read them...lol! Especially since A Spark's Desire has him in it.**

**Little Yellow Camaro Girl14 - Prowl and Jazz aren't together yet. They'll eventually get together, but not until much later. Plus, there won't be a lot of excess relationship when Sidney isn't around 'cause it's in her POV through the story. Lol and yes, little sparkling Bumblebee.**

**warriorkat21 - ...lol yes. It was Bluestreak. ^_^**

**Fk306 animelover - thanks for your review.**

**Duvet - I'm happy to hear you say that =) I shall try to put in more cute moments.**

**SilverIcy - lol! I know right. The mother Prowl thing makes me laugh and yes, Jazz and Prowl are going to get together.**

**hermonine - lol I think Prowl does pretty good.**

**Suzumehime - lol No, but nice try. Mirage wouldn't yell for Ratchet...well, I suppose he would if it were an emergency.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for your review.**

**Transformersprincess - I know right! Jazz and Prowl are awesome.**

**StingraysandLambos - lol! Awesomesauciness? Nice word =3**

**PixlePrime - lol I know. It's a cute scene.**

**Snow Kyuubi - No, but nice try. It's Bluestreak. =)**

**Noella50881 - I'm glad you're looking forward to it!**

**forestreject - I know right XD**

**Poiseninja - Haha she's named in this chapter ^_^ Normally I don't approve of Yaoi, but since I think of Cybertronians as both male and female (seperated by a few slight changes - like chance of budding from the spark, spark coloring, and frame) it seems perfectly fine. In this instance, both Jazz and Prowl are both sires (males) so they have a very low percentage of sparking their own sparkling.**

**teiaramogami - I remember sending you that message and thanks for your review.**

**Wicken25 - lol It's not Blurr, it's Bluestreak, but I remember telling you that lol. ^_^**

**gemava - lol! I also do have a pairing for her for this story, well, the next story because this is only the first half...or, well, i believe the romance part will be pretty long. Or I might just change the category lol and keep the stories together.**

**Adorkable93 - Ahh, well, that's something that I've always done. I've done it in every single story of mine =3 It makes me feel closer to my readers.**

**To the one who has no name - Thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Family**

* * *

><p>I could feel Prowl's protectiveness flare to life as he cradled me to his chassis, sending the new mech a fierce glare. The fluid continued to roll down my cheeks as I let out a distressed wail, wincing when my throat cables sparked painfully. I was sure that Prowl could feel my distress through our bond for he did two things. One: his glare hardened and the new mech stiffened nervously. Two: he started to gently rub my back with two of his large fingers.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the new mech exclaimed. He was still really loud and I didn't like it. My audios were sensitive and I didn't like the loud noises. I let out a smaller squeak, pressing myself against my lalaith's chassis.

"I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't know, I mean – sorry!" he exclaimed again and I cringed back from his loud voice. Prowl sent comforting emotions to me and I calmed down slightly.

**_:Be calm, little one. He won't harm you.:_** Prowl sent to me over our bond. I sniffled and clutched tighter at his chassis as the tactician stood.

"I suggest you stop talking for the moment, Bluestreak." Prowl said in a calm tone, "You are scaring _my_ femme sparkling with the volume of your voice."

The one named Bluestreak stopped talking, but I was still slightly wary of him. He looked nervous as he peered down at me, moving ever so slowly so he wouldn't scare me even further. Was I that rare of a being?

**_:Scary. Talk loud.: _**I whimpered and Prowl started to stroke the top of my helm once again. It felt nice and I felt myself relax once again despite the fact that the new mech, Bluestreak, was still hovering over us.

"I, um…wanted to see if Ratchet had fixed her yet. He said nobody was allowed to see her until her vocal processor had been fixed." The new mech, Bluestreak, said slower and quieter. Now that he wasn't talking as loudly as he was before I pushed myself up higher in Prowl's arms. I was curious, and I wanted to see more of this new bot.

"Ratchet has been unable to acquire new wiring for her vocal processor." Prowl said and I slumped a bit against his chassis. I was now wide awake and there was no chance in Hell I was falling asleep with this new mech here. As I said before, I was curious. Prowl glanced down at me and then at the new mech.

"Bluestreak…" he started, a little wary at first. "Would you like to hold her?"

I couldn't help but let out a little chirp and Bluestreak gave out a little nervous laugh.

"Are you sure that's alright?" the blue and silvery-white mech questioned as he leaned forward.

"Why don't you ask her? She _can_ understand us." Bluestreak's face changed from nervous to one of a shocked curiosity. He leaned over me even further and lowered his voice so he wouldn't startle me again.

"Can… Can I hold you?" he questioned, optics dimmed as if waiting for my rejection. As if I was going to reject him. Sure, Bluestreak was scary at first, but he looked like such a sweet guy.

I smiled and looked up at him, reaching my arms out to him and squeezing my hands.

**_:Boostweak. Hold.: _**I said before I felt myself mentally twitch. So I couldn't even pronounce his name right? Then why could I pronounce Prowl's name? This is getting annoying. I could feel Prowl's amusement through our bond and, apparently, he had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong? What did she say?" he questioned, pausing halfway between reaching his giant hands out for me.

"I am unsure whether or not I should relay how she pronounced your name." Prowl said in an amused tone.

"She said my name?" the blue and silvery-white mech questioned with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Over our bond, she did. I am now her Lalaith. Jazz is her Adair. We formed creator bonds with her when her spark reached out toward ours." The tactician explained. He held no embarrassment when he explained that his bond with me was a maternal one instead of a paternal one. Bluestreak's optics flickered between us, but his small and exited smile did not falter. Instead he just asked another question.

"How did she pronounce it?" Bluestreak questioned as he slowly picked me up and cradled me in his large arms.

"Boostweak…" Prowl said with a straight face. I couldn't help but to laugh, but I winced when my throat cables sparked painfully. I whined lightly, not liking the stinging sensation that it always left behind. Bluestreak was very gentle with me and turned to Prowl.

"I know that you've got some things to do. I can keep an optic on her. You've probably already fed her, but since Ratchet can't fix her yet, do you think I could show her to some of the others? I'm sure she'd want to meet them." Bluestreak questioned and I laughed again despite the stinging sensation. He was such a chatterbox.

"I do not believe that it will harm the femme." Prowl said slowly, "Just be careful and bring her back to Ratchet if she gets hungry. She'll most likely find a way to tell you."

Bluestreak made to say something, but Prowl shot him a warning look.

"But… If any harm befalls the sparkling while in your care, Bluestreak, not only will I deal with you… Jazz will have something to say, as well." The white mech threatened. "Trust me. I _will_ know." He gave Bluestreak another warning glare before he finally turned and made his way to the door.

I nodded my head and gave Bluestreak the cutest look I could muster, making my optics larger than normal and biting my little lip. The blue and silvery-white mech let out a little warble and hugged me to his chest. I sent a small wave of affection towards Prowl as he left and received one in turn as he gave me a small smile.

Then it was just me and Bluestreak.

"So, uh…shall we go?" he questioned nervously as he carefully held me pressed against his spark. It was as if he had never held a sparkling before. He glanced left and right at the door, almost as if he were afraid that Ratchet would catch him stealing me away. I giggled at the thought, almost used to the small sting that the spark of my throat cables would leave behind.

I had to commend Bluestreak. He held me protectively to his chassis the entire time. We met many mechs along the way to wherever we were going, but I didn't see as many femmes. I wondered why. I tried to remember each of their names, but there were a lot of them. One of the ones I could remember was Blaster because he was so much fun. He was a large red mech that had a visor like Jazz. Perhaps that was another reason why I liked him so much.

Our destination turned out to be some sort of recreational room. There were _a lot _of mechs in there. There were a few femmes, but not many. When Bluestreak entered, a few heads turned towards him. It wasn't until he sat down at some sort of table that everyone hushed.

"Is that a _femme_ sparkling?" One of them questioned as Bluestreak gently sat me down on the table. I had practiced this part to perfection. I rolled over with a small squeak and pushed myself up so that I was sitting on my behind. At least I was able to support myself. It was probably because I was no longer hungry and I had more strength and energy to work with.

I looked up at all of them with wide optics, scanning over all of the faces. Most of them looked the same, but there were a few that stood out to me. I recognized the twins – the golden and crimson warriors – and smiled at them. The crimson one chuckled and reached down to rub my helm, drawing a purr from my damaged vocal processors. Almost instantly a lot of the faces broke into a smile, but there were still a few of them scared me.

The golden warrior – Sunstreaker – growled at one of the ones who had made some sort of comment about me. I couldn't hear what it was, but I could hear Sunstreaker's response.

"I suggest you leave, Huffer, or you'll deal with the business end of my blades." The warrior growled, optics literally glowing as he stared down at the offending Autobot. The smaller mech scowled before slowly exiting the room. Sunstreaker didn't relax, though, and he glared at the others. It was almost as if he were daring the others to make some sort of comment about me. It was pretty endearing all things considered.

We stayed in the Recreational Room for several hours before I grew weary. Prowl sent me gentle waves of reassurance and Jazz sent me warm and fuzzy feelings as well. I blinked several times and it was Sunstreaker that noticed that I was getting tired. I couldn't help it. I let out a small yawn and several of the mechs stopped talking to watch me. It was kind of awkward being stared at considering it was just a _yawn_. I tried to stay awake because their conversations were really interesting, but I was losing the battle pretty quickly. I hardly protested when I felt myself being picked up by Sunstreaker. I only rubbed my optics and blinked before giving him a small smile and a quiet purr.

"The femme looks tired. I'll take her back to the Medical Bay." He gruffly said, "Besides. Your conversation bores me and I need to wax my armor." He said as if justifying his actions. He cradled me to his chest a lot gentler than I thought he was capable, but that just proved that he was a big softie on the inside. We were about to leave, but Sideswipe spoke up with a teasing voice.

"Aww, Sunny, looks like you've got a little sunspot, there." He said, motioning to me. I looked down at myself and back up at Sunstreaker for a few seconds before the joke hit me. I let out a giggle while the mech holding me let out a metallic snort. You know, I liked the name.

"Shut it, Sides. And don't call me that." Sunstreaker growled as he held me closer to his chassis. I protested lightly. It wasn't because he was hurting me, but it was because I liked the name.

"Aww, it looks like she likes the name. You two can be the Sunnys!" his brother laughed, "Sunny and Little Sunny." I cooed at this idea. I liked it a lot.

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker grunted, looking down at me. We stared each other in the optics and his facial expression melted. A small smile formed on his face plates. "She does look like a little sunspot, doesn't she?" he questioned.

"Sunspot…?" I jerked my head up and cooed loudly, happy to see that both Jazz and Prowl were standing in the doorway. Jazz came forward and gently took me from Sunstreaker's arms. There was a sudden sadness in the warrior's optics, but I didn't think anything of it at the moment.

**_:Ada Jazz…: _**I cooed through our bond and he brought his forehead to mine in a soft nuzzle. I couldn't help it, but I loved the mech already. His actions spoke very loudly and I could feel the affection he had for me as well. I poked around Prowl's bond as well and, even though his feelings were more reserved than Jazz's feelings, I could feel the affection he had towards me.

**_:'Ey, there, lil femme.: _**he chirped back at me. Prowl came over to gently rub my head armor. It did nothing but to make me even more tired than I was before.

"I was just tellin' Sunny that the little femme looked like a Sunspot against his armor." Sideswipe spoke up with a grin. "The little femme seems to like the name, too."

"Sunspot, eh, Prowler…?" Jazz questioned in a thoughtful tone.

"It sounds like a good name." the tactician nodded in a thoughtful manner.

**_:Lala Prowl… Like name… Want name.: _**I said in a happy voice.

**_:You like the name 'Sunspot?' What about your real name?: _**he questioned back. I drew back a little bit, not wanting to tell them that I had no real Cybertronian name. Both of them picked up on my sadness and they sent me reassuring feelings.

**_:No name… No real…: _**I warbled sadly.

"It seems like Sunspot likes her new name. You have chosen well, Sideswipe." Prowl said with a small smile. I smiled widely myself and let out small pulses of happy feelings before I felt my optics flicker off.

**_:Sleep well, little one.: _**I heard both of them say at the same time. Man, they were good. I groggily said something I couldn't remember before I slipped into the land of sleep.


	13. Author's Note

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
